When did This Happen
by Silverium
Summary: Seifer's back to finish what he started, Quistis copes with losing her instructor's degree, Selphie and Squall make a deal. Seiftis, and Squffie. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Summery: Somewhat AU, Seifer is back in Garden, Quistis deals with not being a teacher, and Squall is more than a little confused with what has just happened in his life, as well as stray feelings he has for an unexpected friend.

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

            He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the cool glassy wall behind him. A night Garden turned into paradise; it was so quiet with only the rippling water of the pond to soothe him. Sitting on the stone border that rose up and enclosed the leafy garden, Squall rested in silence enjoying the placid plants and trickling liquid.

            "Squall? What are you doing here so late?"

            Squall's eyes opened instantly, gray-blue in the dim light and looking slightly surprised. The tiny figure of Selphie had crept into the lamplight and her luminous green eyes were watching him closely.

            "I could ask you the same thing," He responded after a moment of silence,

            "I was getting ready for the celebrations tomorrow night," Selphie said, a tinge of excitement creeping into her voice, "It's better to plan these things when no one's around. You get into this mood and it all unfolds around you."

            Her voice betrayed her awe for the magical blackness around them. Squall couldn't help but be surprised by the depth in her words; to him Selphie had always been a bit too perky for his liking.

            "Do you want me to leave?" He asked,  

            "Not really," Selphie shrugged, "I don't like being alone, sometimes you have to be, but most of the time I like someone to be there. Even if we don't speak. I don't know how you stay by yourself so much, I don't understand it,"

            She sounded almost helpless, "You get used to it. I don't understand how you can be with so many people," Squall replied softly.

            Selphie looked down at him and then slowly crossed the distance and sat down on the ledge beside him. Squall watched her impassively; almost curious to this new side of Selphie he hadn't seen before. She had her hands clasped in her lap, the yellow dress she always wore had dulled to mustard in the absence of true light but it still reminded him of a bright and sunny colour. Her eyes were on the floor in front of her and the tip of her tongue peeked in between her lips, but finally she looked up at him,

            "You help me get rid of my fear of being in the dark alone, and I'll make you get used to being in a crowd," She announced, "deal?"

            What the hell.

            "Deal."

~*~

            "I just don't know what went wrong!"

            "…"

            "I mean he could've told me that he wasn't interested instead of leading me on like that!"

            "…"

            "Quistis, are you even listening to me?"

            "…"

            "Quistis!"

            Quistis looked up from where she had fallen asleep on her desk. A distraught Rinoa was looking down on her with tear-filled coffee-coloured eyes. After a long period of silence Rinoa gave a huff and stalked out of the room. Quistis lowered her eyes and rested her head on the desk, padded by her crossed arms.

"So unprofessional…" She murmured.

Having her own problems to deal with, Quistis couldn't afford to be bothered with Rinoa's pleas for help. They all came to her when something was wrong with Squall, they all thought she knew him the best. It was true, she probably knew more about him than most but the stoic man was just as much of a mystery to her as to any of them. The reason for her growing closer to him had even vanished, and despite that she still felt as rigid as she had when she was an instructor, Quistis knew her time as a teacher had ended. It would be difficult to go to classes without being able to sit at the front desk. What were her Trepies going to think?

"Guess what, I'm back."

Quistis looked up, a lock of blonde hair falling across her tired face as she did so. Posing like a Roman God was Seifer, smirking at her in that infuriating way. His trench coat flared around his finger and in one hand he clasped Hyperion. Quistis' head hit the desk with an audible thump.


	2. A Crown of Gold and Unexpected Pleasures

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Two: A Crown of Gold and Unexpected Pleasures.

Summery: Squall is beginning to appreciate a chattery brunette while the two blondes are coming closer together...whether Quistis wants it that way or not.

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

There were worse things, she was sure of it. But being lead down the hall by a laughing Seifer while the cut on her forehead bled profusely was very high on the list of embarrassment. With her hand pasted to her head and one eye shut with the crimson liquid running down she felt Seifer's arm snake around her waist to add his support to her wobbly steps.

"I'm fine. Really, it was just a shock."

"You're bleeding like there's no tomorrow, lose the dignity Trepe and walk faster. I don't want you to faint before we get to Dr. Kadowaki."

Quistis used her good eye to peer up at the tall blonde whose green-blue eyes were staring straight ahead.  Her head throbbed and her vision was wavering but she managed to make it to the doctor's before collapsing into a chair. 

"What did you do to her!?"

"Great, the pep squad is here…"

"Seifer? When did you get back?"

"Last night, stop gripping my arm like that you green-eyed wench! I didn't lay a finger on Quistis, she did it herself!"

"Why should I believe you? Meanie!"  Selphie hissed, digging her nails into Seifer's arm,

"Hyne! Why don't you ditch the nunchaku and just use your damn claws in battle!" Seifer winced and extracted Selphie's nails from his skin

Selphie stuck her tongue out at Seifer but was soon forced to join him outside of the doctor's office while Squall stood inside glaring at them. Pouting since she got kicked out, Selphie folded her arms over her petite chest and narrowed her eyes. Seifer sighed and turned away from her, watching through the glass windows as Quistis was laid out on a bed and given stitches.

"So? Why are you back?" Selphie demanded,

"You really want to know?" Seifer growled, shooting a look over his shoulder at her,

"Yes." Selphie said with determination,

"I'm starting again." Seifer shrugged, "I might not become a SeeD, but I want to be trained,"

"That's…. that's good," Selphie softened then and dropped her arms, "It'll be good to have the whole group back again."

Seifer looked at her for a long time in silence. Squall had become lost in his thoughts, pondering the return of Seifer quietly while Selphie soon started up a steady stream of babble. As he continued to turn the idea of Seifer in Garden, Squall realized he actually liked how Selphie could keep up her constant chatter. When she spoke it meant he could think, without having to worry about anyone else noticing him. He lifted his gray-blue eyes up and studied her, watching her sparkly emerald orbs, the cheerful gestures she made to Seifer who was staring at her as if she were insane. She probably was. But she was reliable and…cute, as much as Squall didn't want to admit it. A little girl dressed in yellow chirping like a bird. Real cute. 

"There she is!" Selphie shrieked,

Squall and Seifer winced at the shrill proclamation, but they turned around to see a flushed Quistis step out and smile weakly. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead, but Dr. Kadowaki had made it look more like a headband. Seifer seemed satisfied that the ex-instructor was all right, and Squall nodded at her while Selphie performed a flying tackle and "huggled" her friend.

"Quisty! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah…" Quistis swayed and then managed to focus on the bright yellow girl,

"Maybe you should rest." Selphie held Quistis out at arm's length and scrutinized her,

"Yeah…" Quistis echoed once more,

"I'll take her to her room, I have to ask Trepe a few questions," Seifer announced, "Don't give me that look Selphie, I promise I won't rape her."

"Seifer!" Selphie's eyes turned into saucers,

"I said I wouldn't!" Seifer cried in exasperation, "Whatever. Let's go Trepe."

He steered the other blonde away and left Squall and Selphie standing in front of the doctor's office watching in confusion. There was a ringing silence and then true to her reputation Selphie's lips parted and Squall waited for the explosion of words.

"You know Seifer might actually be good for Quistis, she hasn't had a boyfriend for the longest of long times and I just know she's a closet romancer. Maybe Seifer coming back isn't so bad he looks like he's changed a bit maybe that year off he took really helped him. We'll have to see I guess! Oh! He can help me with the decorations, I need a tall guy to do it and Irvine is so unpredictable and unreliable, that man never ceases in his flirting. It's kinda funny, I thought I was totally in love with him but you know what, he's more like a brother! I should steal his hat again…he hates it when I do that. But back to Seifer! Maybe we can all be friends again, I think it'll work. Sure Zell will have some problems but I think it's fate that brought us together again. You know, a way of recovering all the memories we lost when we were together back then, we can make new ones! Are you still junctioned to anything? I am, with Ifrit. Maybe I'll stop using Guardian Forces and then we can really start again and we'll remember everything forever! That would be so cool!" Selphie jumped into the air and performed a dance when she landed.

Squall watched her, silently amused by her antics. Shaking his head with the barest of smiles he nodded to the direction of the cafeteria and the two of them headed off.


	3. Opportunity Knocks

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Three: Opportunity Knocks.

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Zell and Irvine laughed quietly as the tray of food they had rigged clattered to the ground. One of the helpers in to the cafeteria looked at it and then bent over to pick it up. Zell's eyes widened and he leaned back, looking overwhelmed.

"Whoa."

"Told you." Irvine winked,

"I can't believe it though, I mean…that's so…whoa…"

"I know. A black thong under a white miniskirt. She's a nice girl though, I can try and hook you up-" 

"From playboy to pimp, you've really covered all the bases." Selphie rolled her eyes as she pulled up a chair,

"Sefie!" Irvine ruffled her hair and grinned at her squeal, "Where's Quistis?"

"Hurt herself and had to get stitches." Squall supplied, "Seifer's taking care of her."

"Sei-"

"-fer?"

Zell and Irvine both froze and looked from Selphie to Squall in unison. Squall nodded shortly and sat down, waving his hand for a cup of coffee to be brought over. The woman who had just picked up the tray nodded and then hustled one up for him. When she brought it over Zell turned cherry.

Irvine twirled his straw in his coke and then at last breached the subject that was on everyone's minds at the moment.

"Why'd he come back?"

"He wants to start again, I think it'll be good I mean-"

"I know." Irvine gently cut off the smaller brunette, "I'm just surprised."

"He's changed." Squall said quietly,

"I don't…" Zell trailed off and then let his head sink down to the table,

"I think he has." Selphie responded defensively, "C'mon Zell, the Orphanage Crew is back together!"

"Yeah," Irvine flashed a smile in Selphie's direction, "You should plan a party."

Selphie's eyes went very wide and her mouth turned into a little 'o'. Her hands began to shake as they rose and a look of pure delight crossed her face. Irvine burst into laughter as she jumped out of her seat and raced off, leaving the three men to the table.

"You realize we are going to have to help her." Zell said with a sigh, "Geeze, Irvine, you've condemned us,"

"It makes her happy, so let her do it," Squall shrugged,

Two pairs of blue eyes, one more violet, one more cerulean, turned and looked at Squall in surprise. He shied away from the looks as if they were accusations but said nothing. Irvine had a tiny smirk creeping up on his lips and Zell was just looking at Squall silently.

"What?" Squall finally asked, looking into his coffee,

"You like Sefie," Irvine poked Squall's elbow,

"You're turnin' red!" Zell grinned,

"Shut up."

The two howled with laughter as Squall raised the collar of his jacket and tried to drown in the fur-lined leather.

~*~

"I'm fine. Really," Quistis looked embarrassed as a cup of tea was placed on the table in front of her,

"Lighten up Trepe. Doctor's instructions that I take care of you,"

"I know, but, I'm fine, it was just a scrape!" Quistis turned pink and looked down into the cup.

It was beyond humiliating. Being taken care of Seifer of all people! Not only that, but having her head split open on her desk right in front of him. Oh yes, she was a calm and collected ex-instructor. 

"Well, I guess I don't have to be sophisticated, it's not like I'm a role-model anymore." She said aloud unintentionally,

"It was an act?" Seifer's lazy gaze penetrated her making Quistis squeak in surprise,

"I…um…no," Quistis looked confused, then she burst into tears. Seifer was at a loss.

--

"Ah…Trepe…please don't do that." Now it was Seifer who was uncomfortable.

Her golden hair was falling around her as Quistis covered her face with her hands. Sobs racked her slender body and tears leaked through the cracks in her fingers. Hesitantly Seifer curled his arm around her, letting her lean into him as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Quistis, it's not that bad, not being a teacher and all," He started,

"It's all I had," was the whispered reply,

"But you can have…new…stuff…" Hyne, he sounded like Zell!

"I'm just a regular SeeD now! What can I do with that? That's nothing!" Quistis gasped and choked on a sob,

"Ah, no, you're more, I mean, Quistis." Seifer became more firm, "Everyone respects you, they all know what a good person you are. Suck it up Princess, geeze."

Quistis' head snapped up at him and her red-rimmed blue eyes turned fiery,

"Suck it up princess?" She repeated,

"You're the one who is always okay, act more like…like yourself. We have enough crybabies, look at Zell, Rinoa and Selphie,"

The woman bristled, "Those are my friends. Seifer. Don't insult them,"

"There's the Ice Queen I'm used to," He said it in a fond fashion, ruffling her hair. 

Quistis punched him in the stomach, her knuckles hitting hard muscle but still causing him to feel a little pain. Eyes widening as he held his stomach Seifer dropped his other arm away from her.

"What was that for?" He asked incredulously,

"Insulting them," Quistis stood up and raked her hair back behind her ears, taking out the clip behind and fixing the strands back up, "Have you changed at all?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Seifer's lazy grin returned, "Don't tell me I need to prove it,"

"Possibly."

"You're a cold one, Trepe," He called as she stalked into her bathroom, "A real Ice Queen." He whispered.

It couldn't be denied that she was part of the reason he had come back. It was his character; he was drawn to Quistis like a moth to flame. He had annoyed her to no end when he was her student and now he had returned and fallen prey to her crystal eyes and creamy skin. The Ice Goddess, how appropriately junctioned to Shiva. 

Seifer wanted her approval, he wanted her trust and to make it up to her for everything he had done. Squall wouldn't care about the past, he was cold like Quistis but more detached where she was worked up into everything. Nothing happened in Garden without somehow being connected to her, even though she wasn't an instructor anymore. He had always been closer to her, he respected her for all the work she did, the struggles she fought through. Rinoa was stubborn not to give up, but Quistis was the real fighter.

"You're still here,"

"Did I miss my cue to leave?" Seifer looked up in mock-horror, "Well then. Better late than never."

He stood up, performed a bow and then tipped an imaginary hat to her. Quistis watched him with the barest of quirks on her lips. 

"Drink you tea, have some warm soup, get lots of rest-"

"Leave me alone mother!" Quistis threw a pillow at him.

He caught it, kissed it, cuddled it, and then smirked, lightly tossing it back at her. Swinging the door open the Hyperion Knight strode off whistling. Quistis sank to her couch and regretted making him leave. She was embarrassed still, and now a breakdown in front of him would be added to her list. The thought of sitting in a SeeD classroom just like her former students made Quistis sick. Nothing separated her from them now.


	4. Mm Squall

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Four: Mmm Squall.

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Squall closed his eyes and lifted his head, letting the scalding water splash down over his face and cascade down his body. He had been in the shower for half an hour and had no intention of leaving just yet. He had to think, think about everything that was happening. Seifer's return had been a shock, but he did seem to have changed, and so Squall wouldn't dwell on the issue. Quistis was traumatized, and hadn't spoken very much at all for the last little while, but he didn't know what he could do for her. And then there was his bet with Selphie. Selphie…

Squall turned around and sighed, leaning against the side of the shower and feeling the steam suck the moisture out of his skin. Time to get out. He snapped the faucet off and stepped out on to the fuzzy mat, because even people as cold as Squall wanted something warm and fuzzy to step out on to after a hot shower. The chilly air was like a harsh smack to the face but he grabbed a black towel from the rack and coiled it around his waist, stepping out of the bathroom into his dorm.

"Oh, hey Squ-"

Selphie Tilmitt stopped completely as her eyes widened. Squall Leonhart was standing half out of the steam-filled room with a towel hanging loosely to his hips, one hand resting on the doorframe, the other holding the towel now as it dropped slightly in the middle. His blue-gray eyes were watching her, eyelashes framing them as they narrowed just slightly. Selphie forgot to breathe, her eyes had trailed down with the towel, tracing down his porcelain flesh and then back to his eyes. Squall was a god in that moment, and Selphie was prepared to go to Church every day of the week to worship him.

"Um…" She managed after a moment, "I…I…want you to…ah…help me with the party…and…come-tonight-at-nine-I'll-be-waiting-see-you-then-BYE!"

She took off like a rocket. Squall sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair, feeling it slap against his face. He had enough dignity not to blush, but watching Selphie's emerald orbs draw maps over his bare chest was…well…you know. Exciting.

Squall pulled on his dark blue boxers, then pulled up his leather pants, enjoying the second-skin feel to them. Belts were looped around his hips and soon he had pulled on his usual attire, except with a black muscle-shirt and not a white. He looked at himself in the mirror. Sexy, sexy beast.

If anyone in their cluster of friends ever found out how vain Squall was he would probably he have to kill them, but until then he could enjoy his face for awhile. Until the phone rang.

"Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to Selphie?"

"What? Squall asked, looking at the phone,

"She's babbling faster than usual and her face is all red, she won't shut up about seeing you-"

From the background Squall could hear a loud shriek and then a muffled, "Quisty don't!". He sighed and closed his eyes, but a smile had already crossed his face.

"She caught me coming out of the shower." He supplied lightly,

"She saw you NA-"

"NO!" Squall shouted and Selphie shrieked

"…Oh…then why? _Oh_." Quistis' smile could be heard over the phone, "Sorry to bother you, she's…calmer…now."

The ex-instructor hung up leaving Squall wondering quietly what had just happened. He put the phone down and sat on the end of his bed, looking around for something to do. A magazine was lying half under his bed, he picked it up and sifted through the pages, looking at models of gunblades. Leaning back against his wall he wasn't even aware when he started dreaming.

Squall put down the magazine and stood up, looking at his watch. Nine o-clock. Amazed at how the time went past so quickly he strode out of his dorm and down to where Selphie usually planned her festivals and parties. She had secured one of the social lounges for them and all Squall had to do was look on the chart for her last time. This done he walked in to find Selphie all alone. Her eyes widened when she saw him, but then she smiled and bounced up, handing him a garland to loop around the room on hooks she had already put up. Wordlessly he began to string the metallic garlands until he reached the end and put up the next colour, first blue, now green. When he reached the end this time he had some left. Selphie was holding up the gold one but Squall still had an armful of green. A smirk crossed his lips and he gently draped the garland over Selphie's shoulders, winding it around her body. A blush spread across her cheeks and a shine glittered in her eyes as she put the gold garland around his neck, her hands brushing against his cheeks as she did so. Squall leaned down and let his lips brush against hers. The soft sakura mouth beneath his parted and their kiss grew deeper. Squall pressed her against the wall, his hand grazing her cheek and pushed her thick hair back, enjoying the silky strands against his fingers.

"Squall…" Selphie whispered,

"Sel-"

"-phie?" Squall opened his eyes and then twitched. It had been a dream.

He looked at his watch and sighed. Twenty minutes to go, he might as well find Irvine and Zell. And Seifer, Squall added as an afterthought. The halls were silent except for his soft footfalls, but soon a dim noise sounded and crescendoed to a loud bass. Squall pounded on Zell's door until the crazed blonde opened, looking mildly irritated, then surprised. He looked at his watch and groaned.

Squall waited for the music to be turned off and for a sulky Zell to come out before he breached the question.

"Do you really think I like Selphie?"

"Seven words, Squall, what's wrong, man?" Zell asked, berry-blue eyes widening,

"Shut up."

"That's more like it." Zell grinned,

"Seriously."

"I was joking. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

Squall and Zell continued down the hallway until they reached Irvine's room where the cowboy came out and quietly shut the door before they even reached up to knock. Squall raised his eyebrows and Irvine placed a finger to his lips, gesturing them to move further down. When they did the violet-eyed sharp-shooter winked,

"I just got her to sleep."

"You player." Zell accused,

"Yep." Irvine flipped up his collar and snapped his fingers, pointing them at Zell, "At your service."

The three gents strolled down to the elevator and went up a floor, to get to where Quistis' dorm was. They found her in the hallway looking at her shut door blankly.

"Earth to Quisty!" Irvine called, waving his arms at her,

"…Oh! Hello. Hello Squall." A wicked grin crossed her face,

"…"

"That struck a nerve," Zell commented, "So, let's go see Selphie, she's probably got the place done by now out of anxiety,"

"That was funny when she did that. She was horrified," Irvine laughed.

When they walked into the lounge Squall felt the blood drain from his face. Selphie was holding a blue garland in her arms and was bouncing over, intent on giving it to Squall. He stared at the hooks around the room in awe; it was his dream, only-

"I'll take those!" Zell ran over, stole the garland, and hurriedly began stringing them up.

Squall calmed.


	5. What Just Happened?

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Five: What Just Happened? 

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

"This place looks so amazingly great! Thank you so much guys!  Ah! Everything is so sparkly!" Selphie chirped and hopped around the room, her eyes wide and reflecting the colours with sparks of light.

"Thanks to our wonderful planner, of course," Quistis managed a smile,

"And are tall gentlemen for hanging everything up," Selphie added, throwing smiles to Seifer and Irvine.

"Hell yeah baby," Irvine drawled,

Seifer rolled his eyes; he hadn't been paying much attention, and still felt a bit uncomfortable being back. Even though his old friends had welcomed him back they were still edgy round him, all save Quistis, whom had turned into a shy, timid, girl around him. Most likely because of the accident. Didn't that Ice Queen ever melt? 

"We're going to make invitations to all our friends," Selphie said matter-of-factly, "Quistis, Seifer, and Irvine, you're up."

"Selphie, come on, don't be so cruel doll, you know I have a date," Irvine moaned,

"Irvy…" Selphie warned,

"You cruel, cruel woman." Irvine made a mock sob and then grabbed a box of art supplies,

"We'll be finished in no time," Quistis smiled.

The trio left and set up in Quistis' dorm, since it was the largest. Half way in when they subsided into silence Quistis looked up to see Irvine furiously scribbling down names. A small laugh escaped her lips, making Seifer and Irvine to both jump and look at her,

"Go on Irvine, Seifer and I can finish," Quistis grinned,

"You sure Quisty?" Irvine's violet eyes looked hopeful,

"Yeah,"

"Thank you! Goddess! I worship you!"

"Cut the flattery cowboy and get out of here!" Seifer pushed Irvine lightly, rolling his eyes,

Irvine dashed out and the room subsided into silence. Quistis drew out the glitter glue and began to trace over the names slowly, watching the gold sparkle as it oozed along. Her tongue peeked out the corner of her lips as she concentrated on making the name flawless. She wasn't aware that Seifer had stopped and was watching her. 

"You haven't changed," He murmured,

Quistis looked up sharply and then squeaked in dismay as her glue went off the line. Looking horrified she quickly used a toothpick to right it. Seifer sighed and shook his head at her.

"What do you mean I haven't changed?" Quistis asked when she fixed her error,

"I remember at Matron's, on mother's day, we were making her cards and there was you, little Quistis, freaking out at Selphie because she had gotten glue everywhere, you were horrified she'd ruin your card," Seifer said softly, looking at the table, "You were so mad,"

"I don't remember that," Quistis whispered sadly, looking at her invitation and wondering why it made her so dismal to lack the memories Seifer had, "Did she ruin my card?"

Seifer laughed, "No, Zell ended up tripping and pouring orange juice over all of them and then Ellone made one big card and we all signed it. You chased Zell all over the beach,"

"Ellone always took care of us," Quistis nodded, her smile returning, "I remember that."

Seifer nodded and they both grew somber. When they finished the invites Quistis packed them up and then began to wipe down the table. Quietly Seifer helped her and before they knew it they had built up a pattern. Hands barely brushed against each other as each methodically worked, silently knowing where the other was going to go. When both were done there was still not a word exchanged. In a daze they brought everything back to Selphie and the others who were cleaning up the newly decorated room. Selphie raised her eyebrows but didn't comment when a dazed Quistis set down the box, Seifer added the second one, both quietly flipped through the invites, separating their own and the ones for their friends in front of them and wordlessly placed them away from those that had to be sent out. Quistis turned, gracefully, not touching Seifer at all despite their closeness and then both trailed out, parting and moving in different directions. Squall and Zell shared a look and when the door shut Zell's jaw dropped.

"What the hell just happened?"

Quistis dropped on her couch. She stopped, frowned, and looked at her door, slowly registering the past hour, "What just happened?" She whispered, feeling ethereal and distant.

Seifer, too, had his reality catch up with him. That past hour, with Quistis, it had been something else. The companionship had been so deep, they moved together like nothing else. He stared at his haunted reflection in the mirror and barely recognized himself. Why had he come back? Did he really want to start over? Or was he trying to grab at a past that was robbed from him?


	6. Interruption

Interruption:

Blah! I don't know what's wrong. In the preview everything was nicely spaced and the three little dots…ellipses…(?), they were fine.

I apologize for the unclean appearance of it all. If you know how to fix it please leave me a note.

~Silverium.


	7. And So the Silence Grows

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Six: And So the Silence Grows

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

The night of the party was a massive success. Dressed as a French Maid, Selphie toured around with drinks and treats, chirping and scurrying to each cluster of people and demanding to know if they were having fun. Satisfied with her results the girl took a break and plopped down on the couch next to Squall who was sitting stiff as a statue.

"Squally!" She grinned,

Squall just looked at her. He had the face of a caged animal which had the brunette laughing. Taking his hands she pulled him up and then towed him to the middle of the floor. Panic settled in his stormy eyes. He remembered this situation. This is what Rinoa had done. Trying to resist was hopeless, because Selphie announced in a high-pitched squeak that they were going to have a dance. 

"Squall, you'd be really good at the robot," She laughed, imitating his stiff-bodied pose and letting her arm sway as if on a hinge, "Lighten up, come on, I won't make you do a waltz,"

Squall nodded uncertainly and when the lights dimmed and music rose up he felt slightly better. Darkness was his eternal friend. The seniors of Balamb crushed around him and the leader realized no one was looking at him, only Selphie with her emerald eyes, pools of black in the anti-light. Her heart-shaped mouth was quirked up and he became aware that he was dancing. Loosely. Of free will. Shock spread over his features and he saw Selphie laughing, he couldn't hear her for the music was too loud but an uncertain smile flashed momentarily over his face before it faded and the panic resumed. Giggling, Selphie moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, swaying to the beat.

Managing to tear his eyes off her he saw his reflection in a raised wineglass. There he was, catching the beat, moving to it, his leather attire melting against the darkness around him but the gleam of his silver accessories caught every stray light in the room. He should dance more often, he looked good. Selphie seemed to agree.

A new smile came out, this one more confident. Taking a dare he took one of Selphie's hands and twirled her. A brilliant grin was on her face and the two livened up their dance, making it more intricate. Unbeknownst to him Quistis had caught the two and a small smile was hovering over her face. She poked Zell and pointed, and the two snickered quietly.

"Our fearless leader has decided to get his groove on!" Quistis yelled in Zell's ear,

"I know! Figures Selphie would be the one to thaw him out!" Zell shouted back,

Quistis laughed but then stopped short. Thaw. Selphie could melt Squall, but who could melt the Ice Queen herself? Quistis frowned and felt an emptiness grow inside her. She looked at the throbbing bodies and then found her eyes attached to Seifer as he came closer.

"Lose it, Chicken Wuss, I want to dance with Blondie," Seifer said, a wink in Quistis' direction and a glare in Zell's,

"Hey!" Zell growled but it was too late, Seifer had spun Quistis away.

Shooting him a sympathetic look before allowing Seifer to pull her into the crowd, Quistis blushed pink which his arms coiled around her waist. The dance was long and by the end they were all tired. Selphie turned on the lights and offered more drinks and the party subsided into individual conversations between small groups. Lounging on the couch beside Squall, who had stretched his arms to either side and thrown his head back, Selphie waved Quistis and Seifer over. Irvine was already beside them, though his attention was on the raven-haired beauty he had just met, and Zell was eating. As usual.

"So, what did you guys think? Not too bad, not too bad?" Selphie asked breathlessly,

"It was good," Quistis said dryly, the calm instructor coming out in habit,

"Lighten up Trepe, you had fun," Seifer pressed,

"Yeah, I saw you Quisty, lookin' good on the dance floor,"  Selphie did a little dance from where she sat,

"Hey! No picking on me, fiends," Quistis simpered, "Don't forget someone else who made a debut on the dance floor,"

"Ooh yeah! You were hot tonight Squally," Selphie poked him in the ribs.

The grey eyes caught those of the group as Squall's head raised and he stared at them blankly. Blinking and then dropping back to look at the ceiling his shoulders made a small shrug,

"Hn."

"We always did have trouble making little Squally-boy be quiet, he was such a little chatterbox…" Seifer murmured and rolled his eyes at the death glare he received.

At 4:30am every dispersed and the friends were left, minus Irvine, with a giant mess to take care of. Irvine and Seifer took down the decorations while Squall put the glasses and plates away, wiping down the tables. Selphie was sweeping glitter off the floor and Quistis was packing away the decorations that the two gents were throwing down to her. Zell was making sure no food was left uneaten. 

"Whew! Quisty, you know where these go, right?" Selphie asked, looking at the boxes of garlands and other things,

"Yeah," Quistis bent down and picked one up,

"I'll help." Seifer offered, taking the other.

The blonde woman shot him a grateful look and began to thread her way through the door,

"Don't forget to separate them and put them back in the individual boxes!" Selphie cried, "I organized them last month!"

"Right!" Seifer called as he kicked the doors open and allowed Quistis the first exit.

"The food is gone! And so am I, night!" Zell darted out before Selphie could assign him a new job.

Making a 'tsk' sound and shaking her head Selphie helped Squall throw out the used cups and such. 

"Tonight was so much fun! Thank you for helping me Squall, oh! We should do this more often! All the lights and everything, wow, it was great! And you danced with me! That was awesome! Aw, I'm never gonna forget this ever, ever, EVER! I had so much fun, and everyone was having this great time and I love seeing people smile so much! Even Quistis had fun and you know how she is at parties, she never knows what to do but Seifer's kind of loosened her up, don't you think? I do. Honestly! Hey, pass that plate, thanks, oh, wow, tonight was so wonderful. It was all magical and sparkly and…yeah." Selphie sighed, "I hate it when these are over though…"

Squall looked up. He hadn't been paying much attention to her but her last note sounded sad. She was looking around, a dirty paper plate held loosely in her hand and her emerald eyes staring miserably at the empty room. He was surprised by the complete transformation of her. 


	8. EightLegged Interruption

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Seven: Eight-legged Interruption.

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

"Selphie…we can't party forever," He said in a blank tone,

"Why not? Why can't we be happy forever?" She looked up, crushed eyes staring, "Why does it always have to be dark like this?"

"If we were always happy we wouldn't know what happiness is, if there was no dark we'd never appreciate the light," Squall shrugged,

"You appreciate the dark though, and the sadness," Selphie accused softly,

"We can't all like the light, Selphie," Squall turned back to throwing cups away,

"I don't understand you Squall," Selphie sighed and swept a pile of glitter and dust into the dustpan,

"I don't understand you either," Squall shot back, anger rising in a way he couldn't explain.

They fell into silence and tension swept through them. As the minutes progressed the absence of sound was broken by Selphie shrieking and dancing into Squall. He caught her easily, being that she was small and light, then sighed and shook his head as he saw the cause of her panic. A spider, that could easily snuggle into the palm of his hand, was creeping towards the dustpan. Selphie gave out a muffled wail as she buried her face in Squall's chest.

"Selphie, it's just a spider," Squall said,

"It's creepy,"

"It's tiny,"

"It's huge!" She shrieked,

"Selphie…" Squall sighed and shook his head again, looking down at the tiny girl clutching him. 

His head lowered and his lips brushed her hair. Holding her close and keeping an eye on the arachnid as it grew bored of the glitter and skittered away Squall held Selphie close, suddenly not wanting to let her go. 

"Selphie it can't hurt you," He murmured by her ear,

"Could bite me," She whispered,

"You could step on it…"

"No!" The shrillness made Squall's head snap up and his ears ring, wincing and pushing her out at arms length he closed his eyes and then shuddered.

"Oops!" Selphie made a tiny giggle and then looked warily over her shoulder, "Where'd it go?"

"Under the couch I think, let's finish cleaning," Squall said, dropping his hands away from her soft skin.

Selphie nodded and hesitantly went over to empty her dustpan. It didn't take the two long after that and soon the room really was empty. As they were leaving out the door, Squall holding it open enough for the two to get out, Selphie paused and leaned on the doorway, inches from Squall,

"You know…you really did look good out there," She confessed,

"I had a good teacher," Squall managed, feeling uncomfortable with the closeness and remembering his dream,

"Thanks Squally," Selphie's face lit up, "I think that's the first compliment you've ever given me!"

Squall rolled his eyes but the girl went on, "I know you appreciate us all though, sometimes, when you don't think we're looking, we catch your smiles and compassionate eyes,"

"We? Or you?" He asked softly, his heartbeat slowly and his eyes searching hers,

"…Me…" Selphie felt the change in atmosphere and blinked, unsure of how to react. Her eyes lowered and glued themselves to his chest. Memories of the shower flickered through her mind, causing her face to heat up.

Squall grabbed her, pulled her inside, and shut the door, pressing her against it. His lips instantly found hers, and ignoring her squeak he kissed her, right then, right there, and with a passion he doubted she knew he had. 

When he broke the kiss, he swallowed and felt like he was on fire. Selphie was leaning against the door, her eyes shut and lips parted. She was breathing heavily and slowly he watched her tongue come out and slide over her lower lip as her eyes opened. Squall gently pulled her from the door and made a quick escape, feeling humiliation sink in for what he'd done.

Alone in the room Selphie exhaled slowly and then pressed her palm to her heart. It was thumping madly against her ribs, and she could even see it through her costume. She swallowed and looked around, left in the darkness. In that moment it was beautiful though, not scary and suffocating. Maybe this was how Squall saw it, endless black allowing everything to exist in that one little moment. Selphie's eyes fell to the floor, she felt hollow, and free. Catching her breath she smiled a little,

"I kissed Squally…ohmygod! SPIDER!" Screaming the brunette scampered from the room.


	9. A Change in the Ice Queen

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Eight: A Change in the Ice Queen.

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Had Quistis known what had happened between Squall and Selphie she might not have felt so embarrassed with what happened between her and Seifer. In the supply room they lapsed back into their silence. Quistis marveled inside at how well they worked together. Standing side by side they sorted the materials and carefully packed them away, arms crisscrossing but never touching, words never exchanged as they passed different pieces of ornaments to each other and threw them in the right bins. Before they had finished she had a smile on her face. It was a silly grin. Seifer noticed it and frowned, but she looked so happy he didn't comment. Soon he was grinning too.

"We're doing it again," He said after awhile,

"I know," Quistis laughed a little, "We're good at this, we should work together more often,"

"We should," He nodded, putting one of the finished bins up on the shelf it belonged.

He turned around slowly and looked at Quistis who had momentarily stopped working. They shared a long look before Seifer walked up and took her in his arms. Quistis instinctively met his lips and they shared a soft kiss. An electric shock coursed through the woman's body and she jumped back, startled. Even Seifer looked surprised at the undercurrent of fire he had felt.

"Ah…we're…we're not done!" Quistis said, completely unraveled,

"Yeah, right, you're right." Seifer muttered and the two did a rushed job of cleaning up.

When they finished Quistis was intent upon running back to her dorm, but Seifer stopped her, confusion on his face.

"Quistis…you know me better than anyone," He said, sounding pained,

She turned, sapphire eyes regarding him carefully, "Do I?"

"Why did I come back?" He whispered, pleading her softly,

Quistis trembled as she felt a pain lance up her torso and settle coldly in her heart. Almost as if she were breaking, as if her ice heart had shattered and fire had melted out, "You came back to find yourself."

She turned and made her escape, leaving Seifer to think on her words. He sat down on the empty chair and breathed out. 

"Yeah, I'm going to find myself. I'm going to make things right. Between us all."

~*~

When Seifer was ambling towards his room, feeling way to awake to ever want to sleep, he passed by Quistis' dorm. Reluctantly he stopped, staring at her door. A frown grew on his face, he could hear the barest of sounds in there, but it sounded like she was crying. Knowing he no right to intrude, the ex-SeeD moved on. He was worrying though, deep in his stomach. 

Morning came to the students and the seniors were all bleary-eyed but with memories of the party dancing amid their thoughts. Gossip rang high in the early classes and Seifer ignored it all, sitting at the back with his feet up. The attendance was called, and he was always at the top.

"Almasy?"

"Unfortunately," He called back, making a few students giggle.

The instructor sighed but moved on, "…Michaels? Norington? Robson? Richards? Smith? Trepe? …Trepe? …Quistis Trepe?"

Seifer sat up straighter. Where was Trepe? He looked around and didn't see the familiar crown of golden hair, the straight-backed student paying attention to every word being said.

"Uh, I think I know where she is, I'll...uh…go get her," Seifer jumped up and began to stride away,

"Mr. Almasy, that's quite…all right…then," the instructor blinked as Seifer darted out of the classroom.

He raced to Quistis' dorm and rapped on the doorway. No answer, but he was expecting this. Twisting the knob he was shocked to find it open. Inside the immaculate room was spread out before him. Nothing had been careless left on the floor…except Quistis herself.

In a ball, still dressed for bed in loose cotton pink pants and a white tank top, Quistis was curled in a ball against the side of her couch. Her knees were brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, and she had buried her face down. Seifer gently shut the door and then crept closer to her,

"Quistis? Yo, Trepe?" He nudged her with a crooked finger and then edged closer still, "Quistis, we've got class babe,"

"I know." Came the tiny reply,

"Okay. Then…why aren't you there?" Seifer sounded perturbed and he poked her gently,

Quistis hiccupped and looked up. Her eyes were red-rimmed and glassy, tears still streaked down her face. Seifer closed his eyes and sighed. He knelt down and collected the blonde into his arms and stroked her hair.

"Quistis, is this about you not being an instructor?"

"I can't go in there and sit with everyone!" Quistis wailed, "I can't be one of them!"

"You are one of us," Seifer growled, "Come on Trepe, it's not that bad,"

"Yes, it is,"

"We're in advanced classes, not your typical class," Seifer soothed,

"I used to teach it!" Quistis shrieked, her head snapping up, "It's humiliating to be in there!"

"You've never tried it," Seifer laughed openly at her.

The laugh snapped weepy Quistis out of her mood. She went from watery to hard ice in seconds and stood up with determination.

"Fine. I'll go."


	10. Time to Thaw?

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Nine: Time to Thaw?

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Marching to her room she came out with her uniform on and a cold cloth being dabbed at her eyes. By the time she got to class no one would not Trepe had been crying. The instructor looked mildly annoyed with the interruption but Quistis was going to show something to Seifer.

"Why are you late Miss Trepe?"

"I decided to sleep in," was the prime reply,

"Excuse me? Do you think these lessons aren't important enough?"

"I know them all." Quistis replied, her chin raised and an air of defiance that sparked silence in everyone,

"Oh, really," The instructor fumed, "Would you like to take your final exam now, then?"

Quistis smiled in a feral manner. She had chills running up Seifer's spine as he gaped at the rebellious side to Quistis Trepe.

"That would be wonderful," She said, extending her hand.

The Instructor spluttered and then angrily searched his desk, nearly throwing the exam at her. Quistis further infuriated him by sliding a chair up to his desk and writing it right there and then. She barely read the multiple choice and true or false questions, her pen scratched over them in such haste as she answered every question as fast as she could. The longer answer questions were scribbled down and swept through like a wildfire. For half an hour the class simply stared from the instructor to Quistis, and then to Seifer who was wide-eyed.

"Done. You'll find that I scored 100%, I'm sure there's no need even to mark it, though you will." Quistis stood up, slammed the pen down and tossed a smirk to Seifer,

"Trepe, go to the Headmaster's Chambers immediately,"

"Yes sir." She snapped, turning on heel and disappearing.

The instructor sat down, his face beet-red. Seifer was still standing, looking blankly as the instructor attempted to match Quistis in speed, marking her exam. Whispers came forth in the class and awe-filled eyes searched for answers that couldn't be found. The quiet and tension was broken by a loud curse from the instructor.

"Damn Trepe!"

Seifer almost jumped, but then a grin swept over his features, "She got them all right, didn't she?"

The instructor didn't answer but his angry face told all. By that time class was over and they were dismissed by a dark look and livid snapping of the fingers. Seifer left the class to find Quistis, and he discovered she was waiting by the elevator at him.

"How'd the headmaster's go?" He asked casually,

"Cid didn't know what to do with me," Quistis allowed a rare smile, "Never before has he had to deal with a student finishing to early, let alone that student being me."

Seifer nodded and the two went downstairs for coffee in the cafeteria. As they went Quistis poked him and gave him a look,

"You should transfer out of that class. The instructor is no good, he's unobservant."

"How'd you come up with that Trepe?" Seifer asked, raising his eyebrows,

"He didn't notice that the exam he's using for your class is the same one I wrote two semesters ago. I knew all the answers because I designed it myself." A brilliant smile now flooded his face, "Easiest exam I've ever done."

"You're wicked, Trepe, I'm in awe."

Quistis let loose a giggle, further surprising Seifer, "No telling anyone, Almasy."

"My lips are sealed Quistis, sealed and locked."

Even though Seifer didn't let loose a word, rumours of Quistis' odd behavior spread through Garden quickly. Zell and Irvine toasted Quistis' rebellious side with champagne bought at Fishermen's Horizon and Selphie begged to be told the story. With all the attention on her, Quistis felt odd but strangely elated. Was this how Seifer always felt when he commanded their eyes on him?

"Well, I couldn't have done it all by myself," She heard herself saying, "Seifer had to come and get me. I was hiding in my room."

"Ooh, aww, Seifer that's so sweet, you went and cheered Quisty up, but hey, why didn't you call me?" Selphie prodded Quistis,

"Ow! I would've but you had class," Quistis rubbed her arm, "It doesn't matter, I'm out of that class and taking a new one,"

"What class?" Squall asked, a rare comment escaping in,

"Advanced Ranged Weapons Tech 560," Quistis quoted, "It wasn't required for my Instructor's degree so I passed over it, I thought I might as well do it now, though."

"I'll join ya in there then," Irvine smiled lazily and raised his glass again, "Been wanting to take that,"

"Sounds good," Quistis smiled and tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ears, looking down at her coffee,

"I'll get to those some day…" Zell sighed, "I'm still in Intermediate Magic Casting, 320."

They laughed at his voice, mocking the dry instructor whom taught the course.

"Seriously, who needs it? I'm a fist-fighter, not some pansy-ass magic caster."

"Pansies are pretty flowers…" Selphie murmured, "I'm only in one advanced class. Mechanics 540."

"You're the only one in that class aren't you?" Zell asked suspiciously,

"No! Nida's there with me," Selphie proclaimed, "I'm not a loner,"

"Sure, sure," Zell smirked but settled down,

"Chicken Wuss…don't bother the brunette hear, you're not even _in_ an advanced class." Seifer rolled his eyes, a characteristic trait he had been dipping into more and more often,

"Thank you Seifer," Selphie chirped,

"Anyways…" Irvine began slowly, "Missions will be handed out at the end of this week, anyone got a clue where we're goin'?"

He looked specifically at Squall and Quistis. Squall shook his head and Quistis shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not an instructor, I don't get to know that information anymore."

"Damnit." Irvine sighed, "I don't wanna have to go to some field and look for plane bits like last time."

"That sucked," Zell agreed, "I want to fight!"

"You always want to fight," Seifer shot back easily,

"Now, now, boys," Selphie said, raising her hands, "Simmer, simmer,"

"No, no," Zell mimicked her, "I want to fight. Get involved in something COOL."

"Well, wait till the end of the week." Quistis said delicately, "Hopefully we're all on the same mission."

"Yeah," Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Seifer, and Squall all echoed. They shared a look and some small smiles.


	11. Towel Flirting

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Ten: Towel Flirting

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

"You're kidding me," Zell threw down his slip of paper and ran a hand angrily through his hair,

"Hm," Quistis mused, looking at hers over again,

"This isn't too bad," Irvine said after a moment's of silence,

"I get to ride a TRAIN!" Selphie squealed,

"No-no-no-no-no!" Zell banged his head against the wall,

"You're teamed up with Selphie, aren't you?" Quistis suppressed a smile,

"Yes! On a goddamn TRAIN!" Zell groaned,

"Yeah! Train! Whee!"

"Who's your third teammate?"

"The Prince of Ice, Squall," Zell moaned afresh,

"So that leaves me with Irvine and Seifer?" Quistis looked up at her friends,

Irvine nodded and Seifer blinked at her, his mind elsewhere. Quistis was mildly pleased, she couldn't explain the new relationship with the blonde man but it was unpredictable, and excited her. She only wished she hadn't cried in front of him…twice.

"So, we're looking for the lost council member, and you guys are…?"

"Looking for the lost parts of a crashed plane," Zell nearly wept,

"Ouch!" Irvine wrinkled his nose and looked truly sympathetic, "Hey man, that's rough,"

"It's not that bad," Selphie rolled her eyes, "The plane crash landed in an old industrial city that lost its power generator. It has scant buildings running on solar power, so there are a few people living there, but it's not like we're searching in an open field for the remaining nuts and bolts, the plane is lodged in the middle of the old generator."

"Someone is excited," Zell muttered,

"It's a mechanics dream, silly, I get to piece together the remains of a ship! WHOO HOO!"

They all winced at her cry but Quistis had to smile at Selphie's enthusiasm. Waving goodbyes they split up to their rooms and packed belongings for the trip. Quistis loaded some clothes into her bag and packed her trusty whip. She threw in a few cosmetics and then dashed outside, joining Seifer and Irvine. They trickled down to the quads and were soon rolling over the flat terrain. 

Quistis stared out over the sea of gold. Grass tumbled down under their wheels as Irvine steered methodically, his indigo eyes scanning the horizon for their destination, a small newly founded city. Seifer was looking out in the opposite direction but his gaze moved soon to Quistis who was unaware of his eyes. She was wearing her normal outfit, the one that hid some things and left others open. The one he liked on her. One arm was resting on the side of the quad; the other placed in her lap, holding the rolled up mission statement, and her posture was perfect. As usual. She was beautiful, there could be no denying that, and Seifer wondered how he had looked over that for so long. All the moments they had shared in the past few days were steadily making him ponder this new bond they shared. His sea-green eyes traced over her figure and when they came back to her face he was startled to see her watching him back passively. Their eyes held together for a long moment before Quistis absently turned back to the monotonous scenery.

A careful frown crossed over Seifer's features but he wordlessly went back to looking out his own side. In the front seat and trying his best not to grin wickedly, Irvine Kinneas smirked and averted his gaze from the two blondes in the back.

They reached the small hotel they were staying at that afternoon. Tired from the long drive the three retired instantly into their separate rooms. The hotel was a large mansion with its bedrooms out for rent, thus the trio of SeeDs shared a bathroom down the hall, and had communal meals in a mini restaurant downstairs. Quistis looked at her room, it had a queen-sized bed, a nice large window and drawers, and was done completely in baby blue. Finding it to her satisfaction she tossed down her bag, stripped off her outer vest and skirt, and then trudged down the hallway into the bathroom in a tank top and her pants. Inside the room was steamy, someone had just had a shower. Quistis took off her dirty clothes and stepped inside the shower, pulling the water on full-force. She could smell a male's cologne in the bathroom, it was familiar, one of her companions, and was good. She spent half an hour melting under the hot spray, letting her mind wander…

…Feeling clean was the best sensation in the world. With the dust of the fields off her, as well as the sweat, a squeaky-clean Trepe climbed out and wrapped the pale blue towel supplied around her lithe form. She bent over and bundled up her clothes, kicking the door open and leaning on it to shut it. As she padded down the hallway Seifer and Irvine came out, holding up a light conversation. Both stopped dead when they saw her and Irvine nearly dropped the basket of clothes he was holding. Without batting an eye the ex-instructor threw her clothes inside, one hand holding her towel up, and slipped past them. 

"Lookin' hot Trepe!"

"Seifer!" Quistis turned around, her eyes full of surprise, she shot him a scowl though it was hard to keep the smile off her face, and darted inside her room.

Irvine had a large lazy grin on his face and he nudged Seifer with his elbow, "Smooth man, but a lady like Trepe, she needs class at her side,"

"No, Trepe needs someone to put some fire in her and thaw that heart," Seifer shot Irvine a grin, "I think…I think that's why I came back."

The indigo-violet eyes of Irvine widened and his lips parted slightly. Seifer grew somber then and looked towards Quistis' shut door. 

"Think I can do it?"

"She respects you, I can tell, you've got as good of a chance as any of us," Irvine said thoughtfully after a moment's pause.

They shared a look and then Seifer went to his room, leaving Irvine with the laundry, grumbling.

~*~*~*~

And at this point I'd like to thank my amazing reviews, it's only been like, what, three days since this was published? I had seven reviews almost automatically which is just so meaningful and appreciated. Here are my shout-outs to you lovely dears. In no particular order.

Verdanii ~ A review nearly every chapter, the constant compliments are keeping me going, thank you!

Juliet3 ~ Looking forward to more? Well more is on its way!

Thugstra ~ The world's gone mad when Selphie is sad.  Seiftis rules, and the Squall x Selphie will grow on you, hopefully.

Satanic-Purple-Onion ~ Updates should be pretty regular and frequent, as long as I can write a chapter per day, and I'm well-ahead.

Chibi Angelo of Kamikaze ~ YEAH! Squall X Selphie rocks!

Legendary Neo-Jin ~ I got both of your favourite pairings? All riiiight!

DBH ~ I hope you enjoy it straight to the end.

So thank you all! I hope you'll be happy to know that I've got 20+ chapters written, so you won't have to wait long gaps between. I'm trying to publish at least one chapter per day. Hopefully it works out! Keep on reviewing 'cause you know I love them!

~Silverium


	12. Confined Fears

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Eleven: Confined fears

Note: I usually go into detail with things, but I'm in university now, I have a midterms and essays staring me in the face. This is a quick and casual read. We think. Reviews are more than a little appreciated.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

"Oh look, a screw!" Zell cried sarcastically, throwing the piece of metal into a box,

Squall ignored him and picked up some shrapnel that he figured belonged to the ship. For the past three hours they had dug through charred plane-pieces and the remnants of the generator building. The building was four stories tall, and the plane had crashed into the top two. It wasn't a large plane, two-person standard fighter, but it had no reason to crash. Squall made a stack of outer casing bits and tossed them into his box, noting it was full and toting it over to the hull of the craft. 

Selphie was jammed half way underneath it. Her skin was dotted with grease stains and oil smudges, streaks of ash and other dirty particles. They all were. Squall dumped out the box and did a quick job of sorting out the pieces,

"Brought more," He called under the ship, wondering if she could hear him,

"Great! Do you have anything that says 1895DX100?" Selphie's voice floated back to him,

Squall did a quick check and turned up with nothing, "No,"

"Okay, no prob," Selphie replied, sliding herself out.

She sucked in a deep breath of air and then closed her eyes, blinking them open after a moment, "Whew. How long have we been here?"

"Three and a half hours." Squall replied with no hesitation,

"Time for a break?" The little brunette asked hopefully,

Squall watched her for a moment then nodded shortly. Selphie smiled and then stood up, dusting herself off though it did no good. Zell was overjoyed at the break and announced he was going to eat. With neither of them feeling hungry, Squall and Selphie decided to explore.

"I think the plane came in at this angle, then hit the edge, and tilted up, that means some of the pieces probably fell through that hole," Selphie said, mimicking the plane with movements of her hand, "So I'm going to check it out,"

They had roped off the hole as soon as they had got there, not wanting to accidentally fall down to what would be their death, or at least severe wounds. Leading the way, Selphie climbed down a tilted staircase cautiously, its wire railings hideously bent, and then jumped to the landing. Dust rose up and she waved it away, squinting in the dull light. Squall came down after her, his pale eyes narrowed, searching for the hole in the ceiling. It wasn't hard to find but it was an unappealing situation. They could see the hole, but it disappeared behind a wall, and when they turned the corner, following the gap in the ceiling, they saw that the majority of the hole had been opened in the inside of a storage room. 

"We'll have to break in, to see what fell down there," Squall acknowledged softly,

"Yeah, here, I bet I can get it." Selphie pulled out a multi-tool and went to work on the keyhole.

She managed to pry open the door a little, but it wanted to swing back and lock into place. Together, Squall held the door open wide enough for Selphie to fit through and then began to pull it open so he could get in too, but the thick metal was heavy.

Selphie turned on her flashlight and looked around the small chamber. She felt uncomfortable in the small confines but said nothing, looking for the secret piece of the black box that would contain the information they were looking for. The walls of the storage area were lined in shelves, but one side had been smashed inwards. Selphie moved closer and grimaced as a broken shelf propped up vertically blocked her from the corner. Throwing down her flashlight and gripping it tightly she pulled it away from the wall, but in doing so lost her balance.

"Ugh! Squall!" Selphie shrieked, as it came tumbling down towards the doorway.

Squall leapt away in time but the door slammed shut, locking Selphie inside. Snapped into blackness, not even the hole above her granting any light. Selphie fumbled around the floor for the flashlight and clicked it on, the pale light bringing her only a little bit of comfort. She ran to the door and pounced on it, trying to push it open. On the other side Squall was trying to pull it but the door had latched into place again. He could hear muffled cries from Selphie, and he then it struck him that she hated dark places.

"Selphie!" He shouted, banging on the door, "Selphie!"

He could hear her whimper out his name. Furiously the gunblader tried to dig his fingers into the crack in the door and pull it open, but it was no use. 

"Selphie, I'll be right back, I'm going upstairs, I'm going to get Zell, and we'll get you out." Squall assured her through the door, his heart had constricted painfully in his chest and the thought of her being in there all alone.

Running like a mad man up the stairs He grabbed Zell by the collar just as the man had settled in on his seconds. Zell choked and was dragged a few feet before he managed to get up and shoot a baleful look at Squall.

"Wha-th-'ell!?" He asked with his mouth full,

"Selphie got trapped, we need to get her out, she's in a locked storage room but the hole the ship made opens the ceiling a bit." Squall said abruptly, stalking to the hole and kneeling down,

"Selphie! Can you hear me?" He shouted,

"Squall!"

There was a mass of ripped piping, insulation, and a broken air vent in the way of Squall seeing Selphie. Dimly he could make out a broken slash of light, it had to be her flashlight, and perhaps a sliver of a pale leg. Kneeling down Squall squinted to see better, he had hoped he could just throw a rope and lift her out but there were too many things in the way. Maybe they could use a thin cord and get Selphie's multi-tool, then they could unlock the door.

"Selphie, I'm going to get a cord, and put it down to you, I want you to tie your multi-tool to it so we can open the door again." Squall called down,

"O-okay." Selphie replied, her voice wavered a little,

"Hang in there…Seffie," 

Zell's wide blue eyes softened when he heard Squall use the girl's pet name. He was really worried about Selphie being down there. Looking around the martial artist began to sort their supplies looking for cord. Squall joined him and they were disappointed to come up with nothing.

"I'll go into town, someone will have something, don't let her panic." Squall ordered in an even tone,

"Yeah," Zell nodded, scrambling back to the hole and looking down, "Yo! Selphie!"

"Y-yeah?" Selphie's tiny voice drifted back up,

"Stay tight chicka."


	13. Impatience is a Virtue

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Twelve: Impatience is a Virtue.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Squall had never run so fast in his life. He knew Selphie wasn't in trouble but she had to be getting scared by now. Dashing down the empty streets of the near-ghost town he spent half an hour searching for the hidden general store.

"I need rope!" Squall burst out as he exploded inside the place,

"Well…what kind a rope?" The grizzled man peered at Squall,

"Thin!"

"Corded?"

"Doesn't matter!"

"25 ft?"

"Sure!"

"Maybe jes' a ten footer…"

"All right!"

"Oh, wait, I think we ran out a tens…"

"Then the 25!" Squall stared at the man in exasperation,

"I'll see if we have a five footer…"

"JUST GIVE ME A ROPE!" Squall shouted at the top of his lungs, his fingers curling around his gunblade and the fire in his eyes burning to an inferno.

The man hit the back wall quickly in shock and Squall slumped over the counter, "My friend is trapped, I just need a rope…"

"Well no need to shout…I have one somewhere…"

By the time Squall, lividly, walked back up the staircase it had been a full hour and a half. He dropped wearily to his knees at the side of the hole and frowned. Selphie was crying, and Zell was no where to be found.

"Selphie?" Squall leaned over, peering uncertainly down into the black depth,

"Squall! Squall! They took Zell away!" 

Squall heard Selphie leap to her feet and beat against one of the shelves. Her voice cracked and another sob tore from her throat. The sound of her in such fear and pain made Squall dizzy,

"Who took Zell?" He asked calmly,

"I d-don't know! They said he was tres…trespassin' and they took him away and he c-called my name but I couldn't answer because I was so scared!" Selphie fell to her knees, shaking, "I'm sorry Squall, I hate being in the dark, I hate it so much. I tried tossing my flashlight up to Zell, so he could remove the blockage but he couldn't catch it, it smashed against a vent and it's so black in here I don't know what to do!"

"Hey! Who's there?" A voice shouted, footsteps pounding up the stairs,

Squall hissed and looked around for a place to hide. There was no avoiding it, he had to jump down to where Selphie was and hope they would be able to make it out. Inching over the ledge he wedged his body between a broken pipe and the smashed vent. Pain seared his ribs as the metal tore across his abdomen and then he slipped down into the storage room, right beside a curled up Selphie who shrieked in surprise. Clamping his hand over her mouth and bringing her against his chest, Squall winced in pain but managed not to make a sound.

"I guess it was just something falling, maybe the wind whistling through the pipes. Sure did sound like voices though. All right, let's get that kid to the security building."

"Sure thing."

Squall let his hand drop away and he looked around in the darkness. Selphie was still trembling at his side, curled up in his lap, her face buried in his shoulder. Keeping an arm around her Squall fished out the rope and looked up to the tiny space he had crammed his body through. His side hurt just looking at it.

"Selphie, it's all right,"

"I was so scared you weren't going to come," She whispered, a little hiccup dotting her words,

"I wouldn't leave you in the dark," Squall soothed.

It felt awkward, saying this to her. Holding her like this. The only person he had spared any affection to was Rinoa. And that hadn't worked out well at all. Squall only knew that the bubbly girl was now terrified, and he had to calm her down, otherwise they'd never get out.

"Selphie, is there a lock on our side?"

"No." Selphie replied softly,

"All right. Do you think there might be a grate on the floor somewhere, for a vent to open up to?" Squall asked evenly, wishing they had some source of light,

"There…there could be." Selphie managed, then Squall could actually feel her brighten, "If we found a grate we could find some vents and I could use my multi-tool to open them up! We could drop down to the floor below us!"

She sighed in relief, her tiny body falling against Squall's, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You were worried, that's all," Squall assured her.

They began to feel over the floor, it was a small storage room but they wanted to make sure they hit every corner. It was near the back that Selphie let out an ear-piercing shriek of victory.

"BOOYAKA!"


	14. Fun With Vents

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Thirteen: Fun with Vents

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Squall winced but he found himself smiling. Scooting closer to Selphie He helped her find the screws and the appropriate appendage to her multi-tool. Soon the tiny grate was open.

"Squall, how will we fit through there?" Selphie asked, her eyes wide,

"I don't know, is that the vent?"

"Yes."

"Take it off, so we can see the floor below, that should give us some natural light from the windows there," Squall instructed, his mind calculating swiftly.

It took no time for Selphie's thin arm to stretch down and unclasp the vent. She made quite a racket trying to jar the thing loose but soon it crashed on to the floor below and her pale face seemed to grow rosier at the sight of freedom. Now that Squall could see the brunette his hard gaze softened, tears had streaked down her cheeks and her eyes were still glassy.  Unable to resist he pulled back a lock of her hair and leaned forward, kissing her forehead lightly,

"You are really scared of the dark," He whispered in awe, "even though everything is the same,"

"It feels empty." Selphie replied quietly, "I thought…I thought once I had your darkness, it felt warm, like everything was there, but this darkness is just cold. I don't like cold darkness."

Squall smiled a tiny smile, which in turn received one of Selphie's brilliant grins. She leaned up and shyly kissed his cheek before the two set upon examining the floor. Squall stood up and motioned Selphie aside. Drawing his gunblade he made an invisible line stretching from the vent out a few inches,

"This should be soft metal, right?"

"Yes, only a little bit from the vent, go in a bit," Selphie nodded, "Are you going to split it?"

"If we can make this wider we might be able to get you out, then you can unlock the door like you did before," Squall mused absently,

"YEAH!"

With a roll of his eyes Squall swung mightily and slashed into the metal. It twisted and split against his blade. The noise was terrible, a fierce screech of metal on metal, but when he was done Squall breathed easier, looking at a square foot gap.

"I'm still going to be too big for that," Selphie said, regrettably.

"But the softer metal will be all around the vent right? I can open it up more?"

"Probably," Selphie agreed, standing back with a silly grin on her face.

When he was completely finished they had a hole that with some difficulty, Selphie was able to squeeze through. She landed on the ground and performed a little dance, throwing a peace sign up to Squall, and then skirted up the stairs. 

Squall sat silently, waiting for the girl. He had been so intent upon rescuing her, his determination to keep her from being scared, being sad, alarmed him. He had never looked or thought about Selphie in that way but her soft revelations to him, her quiet admittance of fears had drawn out something in the stoic leader.

A scratching at the door made Squall look up and he heard a muttered curse before the door opened a crack. He could hear Selphie struggling to open it all the way so he got up and pushed against it, leaning all his weight into the door.

"Squally!"

Squall's eyes widened as the smudged blur of yellow slammed into him, throwing him against the now shut door. He shut his eyes and felt a stabbing pain lance up his hurt side but with Selphie's arms bear-hugging him and her excited chatter rambling in his ears he couldn't think of anywhere he'd want to be more. Looking up and blinking at her emerald eyes he smiled helplessly and even chuckled.

"That was SO scary but it's over now, we really should find Zell, hm. Maybe they won't make us find all the pieces, I bet I can reconstruct the plane without them all, they never said I had to get it up and running, only make it look whole again. Cid always likes to put the planes on display. Lets go to the security building, Zell's there, he's going to be SO mad that we didn't help him but that's okay 'cause better late than never, right Squally?"

"Yep," Squall replied, snaking his arm around her and shaking his head as they walked through the old generator building and out into the sunshine,

"Awww, cute! You said 'yep'." Selphie chirped, practically skipping alongside him, "And you're even smiling! I am such the luckiest girl!"

Listening to her sing along, her voice bright and high-pitched under the blue sky gave the silent man time to think. She was always providing him with time to think. Somehow being near her Squall was becoming more light-hearted. More like her. The vibrant rays stung their eyes when they were first subjected to them, and Squall shielded his face with his free hand, looking around,

"I passed the security building the last time I was here, it's this way,"

"Okee-dokee!" Selphie grinned.

Squall looked down at the copper halo the sun made in her hair. Selphie was so genuine, she never played someone else. Rinoa was always trying to be cool and collected like Quistis, as if she could be a leader, but she couldn't. Selphie never did that, she was just naturally happy and cute.

"Cute." Squall mused aloud,

"Hm? What is?" Selphie asked, her green eyes looking up innocently,

Squall blinked and looked down at her before a grin spread across his lips, "You are,"

"You think I'm CUTE?" Selphie's eyes widened,

"Yeah, I do," Squall nodded, his eyes returning to the dusty streets, "I think—mmf!"

Selphie had thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around the black-clad man, and had pressed her lips to his. Caught entirely by surprising Squall's eyes widened then instinctively shut, arms holding the girl against him. Her lips were soft, against him gently, and when they parted she looked just as dazzled as he felt.

"Selphie." Squall stared,

Selphie turned a faint pink and slid down him, "Ah…maybe I was t-too forward…"

"In the middle of the street? Haven't you heard of quiet corner moments?" Squall asked, bewildered,

"Maybe you should teach me about them," The girl returned with an impish grin,

Hanging his head and laughing, an odd sound even to himself, Squall resumed walking, throwing his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, I'll see what I can do. But first, Zell."

~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note! (Yaaaay!)

So you guys are the best and most wonderful people ever! ::hands out Hershey's Kisses and Hugs since it's nearing Valentine's Day:: I've never had so much support before, and I really appreciate it. Here are the semi-updated shout outs, if I miss you, don't panic, I'll get you in the next one! Muwa ha ha ha ha. Remarkably University hasn't interrupted my flow ::knocks on wood:: …yet, so the chapters are still being rolled out. I'm nearing the end, and I'll be really sad when this is over. It's customary of me to ask this question: What are your favourite pairings? Hopefully Squffie and Seiftis, for yaoi I'm a Squall X Irvine type gal, can't help it…and do any of you watch/play/read Weiß Kreuz, Chrono Cross or FFVI (FFIII in North America)? I love those games/anime. If you like my writing, and want to see a pairing or game or story or whatever made into a fanfic just leave me a note, maybe I've heard of the series and can do something for you. We'll see.

Juliet3~ It's kind of nice when a plot develops, eh?

Frost~ It's weird juggling two couples, I hope I don't overplay one and underplay the other! As for Rinoa…It's not to say I hate her…but um, I'm not a huge fan. And she's not a real SeeD…but…I'll have her come in…sometime… ::sweatdrop::

Satanic Purple Onion~ Seffie takes a lot of beatings, so does Quisty, poor chicas.

Verdanii~ You did review them all! ::smiles:: the reviews don't come up automatically, but now you have signed them all, so very sweet of you! I can't believe you've left so many, over 2000+?! Waaaaai!

Aramaring~ If you like kisses you will LOVE this fic. ^-~

Natsu~ Unlikely pairings rock. I'm also a fan of Quistis X Irvine, and Selphie X Seifer, but I can't stand Zell X Quistis, nope, nope nope.

Aeris Deathscythe~ I'm updating! I'm updating!

Chibi Angel of Kamikaze~ Don't worry, lots of Squall coming up ^^;

DBH~ Spiders and showers are a wonderful mix...wait, wonderful if they're separate. I remember finding a spider in my shower and screaming really loudly, dancing, and jumping out of there a la Selphie.

Candace~ Why thank you, it was supposed to be really simple…and then it grew o.o

That's all for now! Cheers!  


	15. Map it Out

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Fourteen: Map it Out.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Quistis bit into a blueberry muffin and chewed thoughtfully. The explosions of sweetness in her mouth made her happy and she licked her lips and took a sip of orange juice. Beside her Irvine was wolfing down breakfast and across from her Seifer was lost in his thoughts once more. He stayed inside himself a lot, Quistis observed quietly.

"I thought we'd start at the council member's house, and search around. He lives in a mansion so there's a possibility that he's…still in there," Quistis blinked her sapphire eyes and wondered what she had just implied,

"If he's dead I'm not touchin' him." Irvine said instantly,

"…" Quistis looked down and finished her muffin.

"Cowboy, you're a SeeD." Seifer stared across the table at Irvine who squirmed, 

"I hate dead people…" He ended lamely,

"Anyhow," Quistis said firmly, standing up, "Let's get packed. There's a bus we can take over."

The mansion was everything they thought it would be. Entering in under the protective tape the three spread out to cover more rooms. Quistis meandered around a massive kitchen, examining anything sharp for fragments of blood. Irvine had taken to the living room and was oogling at the stereo system while Seifer drifted through and upstairs.

After Quistis had come up with nothing she walked upstairs to find Irvine and Seifer in the office. Both were at computers, the reflections of the screen in their eyes. 

"Find something?" She queried,

"House plans." Both replied in unison, 

"The guy made floor plans, we're ticking off the rooms we've searched," Irvine added,

"Good idea." Quistis replied, standing by the printer as the sheets came out.

Both Irvine and Seifer printed out copies, so both could have one. Quistis held up the first floor on either sheet and began to mark off rooms. As she went she suddenly frowned, they weren't identical. The rooms were the same, so what was different? She looked closer…

"The walls." She murmured,

"What?" Seifer looked over, bored,

"The walls on these maps are different, these ones are thicker in places. Oh Hyne! I think you two found secret passages!" Quistis gasped then found a red pen on the desk and began to outline the thicker walls,

"Quistis, this is not a horror novel," Seifer replied skeptically,

"No, Seifer, look," Irvine walked around to Quistis' side and leaned over her shoulder, his arms to either side of her narrow frame.

The contact of the Cowboy and the Ice Queen made a spark of jealousy light in Seifer which surprised him. Irvine's ponytail had slid forward and was brushing against Quistis' cheek but she didn't seem to notice. She too was busy pointing out the connecting thicker hallways and scanning the other floors to see the dark look on Seifer's face.

"…right?"

"Seifer?" Irvine asked, looking up,

"What?" Seifer growled, then changed his tone, "Ah, what?"

Quistis raised her eyebrows but said nothing, "You haven't been up to the third floor?"

"No."

They hiked up the staircase in silence. When they reached the top they briefly searched a few rooms but Quistis was intent on reaching the attic. It was a typical set up, a pull down from the ceiling with a staircase that unfolded. Seifer took out Hyperion and walked up boldly, Quistis and Irvine following with their weapons out.

The attic was cluttered but devoid of life. It was Irvine who found the secret door in the wall, and Quistis wasn't sure how he had managed to find it in the first place since it was so well concealed. The inside was very thin, all three of them had to walk sideways, and when the wall sloped down for the stairs it became increasingly hard to get through. They encountered numerous spy holes along the way, allowing them to see where they were and when they hit the first floor Seifer, still in the lead, made a new discovery.

"This place goes underground," He said grimly, pointing at a hole in the ground and a ladder disappearing into it.

"Why was this necessary?" Irvine asked, with a frown, "This guy is just a council member, he shouldn't need passageways."

"I know, it's weird, well, let's go." Quistis said, nodding to Seifer.

Putting Hyperion away the tall man gripped the pole and slid down slowly. Quistis waited a few seconds and then hopped on after, giving Irvine a tight smile. None of them knew what they were getting in to.

Into the darkness they descended and at the bottom Quistis jumped down to be lightly caught by Seifer. The touch was warm and welcome, her eyes searching his for any alarm or distrust of the room they stood in. When Irvine dropped down the three ventured out once more, lighting electric lanterns so they could see. The room was a collection of books and papers; from ceiling to floor they stretched out everywhere. Filing cabinets stuffed with loose sheets were jammed into corners and tables buried under paperwork were cluttered into small spaces with chairs all around them.

"Looks like a library," Irvine commented,

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Seifer snapped, a frown on his face,

"Cool it," Quistis growled, stepping forward to the closest table and looking at what had been so closely observed.

The papers screamed loud headlines, most directly from the news, some actual clippings. It was easy to see what they had in common, all of them were conspiracies. Seifer and Irvine had come up with the same thing and, dragging three tables together, they sat down and looked around.

"It's a library of very conspiracy, or rumoured conspiracy in existence," Irvine said, bewildered, "This guy had no life,"

"Maybe he was trying to prove something," Seifer said, looking blankly at a few papers,

"Hold on," Quistis pulled out her glasses and blinked a few times, looking at the writing scribbled down on the notes,

"Watch out bad guys, Trepe's gone badass school instructor." Seifer whispered,

Quistis shot him a look of pure coldness as Irvine cracked up. Her blue crystal eyes flicked back to the papers and she looked at the dates, trying to find the most recent. The closet she could find on any of the tables was a report from last week. Holding it under her arm she went to the filing cabinets and looked for some sort of organization to them.

"Look, he has them sorted out between fallacy and truth, look on the table for one week ago, see if he's labeled it," Quistis replied, finding no marker on the pages she had taken.

There was a silent rustling of papers and then Irvine stood up, holding the matching folder,

"He seems to think it was true,"

"What was true?" Seifer growled, impatient,

Quistis looked at her papers and scanned them, "The new council has been taking money from the town to fund…something. Ah…let's see. To fund the building of a scientific research laboratory…under this house."

She looked up and then looked down at her feet, lastly back at the papers. Irvine and Seifer fell silent and walked over to her, the three pouring over the papers.

"Do you think someone found out?" Irvine asked,

"It could be the council, you know, I doubt they'd want this fiasco recorded," Quistis replied,

"Yeah, you always have to kill the one the knows the most," Seifer added, his eyes narrowed and looking around.

"Does that say if the lab was ever built?" Irvine quipped, his eyes searching the room.

Quistis shook her head and they spread out slightly, their lanterns throwing shadows across the room in eerie poltergeist-like figures. At the back of the long room was a solid door. Gritting her teeth Quistis handed her lantern to Irvine and unhitched her whip once more. She grabbed the lever and pulled it open forcefully. Her eyes widened and a scream tore out of her throat.

"Quistis!"

A lantern smashed. A sword flashed. And a gunshot rang out.

~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note! 

You're all going to hate me! I'm going home over the weekend! I'm not going to update until _maybe_ Sunday! But…if you leave me lots of reviews, I'll upload more than one chapter when I get back. Deal? I love you guys!

~Silverium.


	16. There's More Than One Way to Thaw the Ic...

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Fifteen:  There's More Than One Way to Thaw the Ice

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Note: PG-13 for language. I should have mentioned that earlier. Sorry!

 "He's dead you idiot." Seifer hissed

Irvine's arm was stretched out between Quistis and Seifer, the end smoking slightly. He was frozen in place, violet eyes wide and lips parted. Seifer's lip had curled in disgust, turning his face from the sight. He then saw that Quistis had fallen to the ground clawing at her eyes and screaming in pain. Cursing Seifer dropped down and tilted her face up to his,

"Quistis, shit, what's wrong?" He asked, eyes wide.

Quistis' hands dropped away and a clear fluid ran down her face. She took her sleeve and dabbed at it, muttering in a broken voice laced with pain.

"Poison-type liquid, it's burning my eyes." She sucked in a sharp breath and tried to stop her shaking.

"Who the fuck does that to someone!?" Irvine cried, falling down to his knees behind Quistis and running a hand through his hair, knocking off his hat.

"Someone who was upset, c'mon, we found the guy let's get out of here, the city officials can deal with this, we need to get Trepe out." Seifer snarled, picking up Trepe hurriedly

The face of the missing council member was twisted in pain. The door they had opened led to what would eventually be the opening to the lab but currently was less than a foot deep. Spikes had been drilled through the man's body and dried blood pooled down at his feet. He had been alive when it was done. Hanging from the door was a trigger to a spray that contained some vile fluid. It had been this that showered Quistis with a deadly brew.

Irvine kicked the door shut and ran after Seifer, his trench coat flaring behind him. Seifer grabbed the pole with one hand and swung himself up, cuddling Quistis close to him while she cried helplessly. It was slow, but Seifer managed to pull himself up with one arm and his legs, curling both of them over the ledge and then picking her up again. 

Quistis had subsided, her face tucked in close to his chest, small spasms rippled through her but she didn't make a sound. Seifer could tell by her jaw that her teeth were clenched and her eyes were shut tightly, shiny from the fluid on them. Trying to ignore the searing pain Quistis concentrated on taking deep breaths. Pressed against the warmth of Seifer she inhaled his scent, marveling that it had been him in the shower before him, he was wearing the same cologne. She liked it.

The three edged quickly through the passages, running through the attic and outside where Seifer flagged down a shuttle and jumped inside, shouting orders. Quistis was taken to a hospital, and then Seifer and Irvine, after talking to the officials and Cid back at Balamb were given permission to return home.  Their ride was silent, with Seifer glaring out at the grass and Irvine gnawing at his lower lip. Neither had seen Quistis hurt to the point where she was screaming. There had been vicious points to the defeat of Ultimecia, but the blonde woman had been tall and frozen, a cry out, a shed tear, but never a raw scream. The silence rang hollow in their ears and when they entered Garden Xu flew upon them like a hawk out for prey.

"Where's Trepe?"

"Hospital."

"Why?" The asking shriek,

            "We don't _know_! She was hit by some poison thing, hell, _she_ didn't know, just back off ya friggen harpy!" Seifer shouted, temper boiling over,

            "Almasy!" Xu's dark eyes burned,

            "Xu, Quistis will be okay, we've had a long rough day, please," Irvine pleaded, his soft eyes shimmering, "We don't know what's wrong with Trepe, she was in a lot of pain, we got out there as fast as we could just…we need a break, where are the others?"

            Xu cooled, slightly, "Not back yet. Dismissed. I want a report."

            "Aw hell…Quisty's the one who likes doing those." Irvine grumbled, "First the laundry now the report…"

            "Suck it up, Cowboy." Seifer chuckled, but inside he was growing cold.

            In his dorm Seifer slammed his fists into a punching bag. He was angry with himself for letting Quistis open the door, he had should have, he should have been there first. Quistis was the brains and the glue that held everyone together; with her gone everything would fall apart. He would fall apart.

            Impressing her kept him in line. Trying to figure her out kept him busy. Her presence in garden kept him there. He needed Quistis Trepe, which for Seifer came as an amazing revelation, he needed someone. He couldn't do it alone. 


	17. SuperSelphieDominatrix

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Sixteen: Super-Selphie-Dominatrix

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Note: The PG 13 rating is for language.and those romantic moments of course.

 "What do you mean he didn't clear it?" Selphie's emerald eyes narrowed, "We were sent on a mission by the Headmaster of Balamb, surely you knew about it,"

            They had been arguing for forty minutes, Selphie, the Security Commander, and Squall. Somewhere downstairs Zell was locked up and the two remaining SeeDs were having a very hard time trying to free up. Squall was prepared to just dispatch the man and break Zell out, it certainly would be easier.

            "Phone him!" Selphie insisted, pushing the phone over the man's desk towards him,

            "Look, I don't have time for little girls-"

            "Make time." Squall's voice became lethal.

            He leaned over the desk and planted both sets of knuckles there, glaring at the man, "Pick up the phone, and call Balamb. Get Cid. Do it."

            "Listen kid."

            "Do it NOW BITCH!" Selphie, a sadistic grin on her face, jumped on to the desk and kicked his papers off on to the floor.

            Stunned, the man grabbed the phone and began to frantically hit buttons. Squall was having a very hard time trying to keep his face straight at the beaming yet angry-looking Selphie, her thick boots marking the table with dust and one hand was pointing menacingly at the man, the other on her hip.

            "C-Cid there? Y-Yes..Ah..I see..no problem there, oh no, it's all right. Yes. I'll let him go." The man hung up and wordlessly presented keys to Selphie.

            She jumped down and winked at him before skipping down the hallway and opening the door, waving to Squall. He caught up with her and when they were out of earshot both burst into laughter.

"That was my Super-Selphie-Dominatrix chick!" Selphie grinned when she managed to stop her giggles,

            Squall caught his breath, his eyes were bright and the smile wouldn't come off his face. What was wrong with him? He placed a hand to his chest, closing his eyes and feeling his heart race. He didn't often laugh like that. The tiny girl wasn't about to give him a moment to think though. She grabbed his hand and totted him along until they found a very bored Zell sleeping in his cell.

            "Zell's in a cell, Zell's in a cell!" Selphie sang, unlocking the door, "He looks all calm as we head for Balamb.he's outta hard knocks cause.Selphie rocks!"

            "That was the lamest song EVER!"

            "It was n-"

            "EVER!"

            "Let's go back to Garden," Stoic Squall was back with his mask on.

            Pouting, Selphie nodded and the three went back out to the main office where Selphie hissed at the man for fun, then laughed openly in his face. Steering her away Squall rolled his eyes and shook his head. She was such a handful. 

            Tired from the running around and emotional outbursts when Squall stepped on the train he sat down and immediately fell asleep. Zell wandered down to find the drink dispenser. Selphie bounced around, staring outside dreamily. She looked over at Squall and resisted the urge to pounce on him. He was adorable when he slept. She remembered the light hugs he gave her and the kiss.Selphie smiled, it was her own little faerie tale. Who would have thought she'd get Squall warmed up to her, it was part of their bet though. Selphie inched closer to the sleeping leader. Looking at him made her yawn and she sat down on the bench beside him. 

            After a moment she bit her lip then gently she eased herself down, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Squall blinked, waking up groggily and then looked at the girl. Her eyes met his and he blinked. Moving slightly he raised his arm and wrapped her up close, the two of them nodding off in unison. When Zell came back he choked on his Coke but had enough intuition to know he shouldn't wake the two up. It was odd seeing Squall with his arm wrapped around Selphie, her cheek now on his chest, fingers curling around the edge of his jacket. The short martial artist smirked and walked down the hallway. At least he wouldn't have to hear the train song again. And again. And again.


	18. We're Going to See the Wizard! Or Someth...

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Seventeen: We're Going to see the Wizard! Or Something.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Note: The PG 13 rating is for language.and those romantic moments of course.

".and THEN I got trapped but it was okay, because Squally saved me but Zell got put in prison for trespassin' and then we had to go to the security building and the guy was such a brat so I bust out my new move, Super-Selphie-Dominatrix chick! And it totally worked! He was so shocked it was GREAT!"

            ".So how did your mission go?" Squall looked at Irvine who was smirking at Selphie's dramatic presentation,

            "It was good, except for Quistis," Irvine's voice lowered,

            Squall chanced a look at Seifer, staring wide-eyed at Selphie as if she were an alien. He was oblivious to their conversation but Squall had seen him earlier, and he had looked like a wreck. Turning back to Irvine Squall nodded and looked off.

            He was worried about the ex-instructor. She had taken some harsh blows, losing her job, the entire fight with Ultimecia, and now the strange fluid that had burnt her eyes. She was still in the hospital, though it had only been a day since the second team had returned. Seifer had subsided into a moody state and the rest of them had warily backed off. It seemed that Quistis had been the only one keeping him in his sarcastic but cheerful mood, and now that she was in critical condition he was slipping off the edge. 

            The group of friends was stretched out in one of the lounges. Selphie had finished her dance and Seifer was closing his eyes and shaking his head at her. Earning a pout. Selphie fell down on the seat across from Seifer, adjacent to Squall and then launched into a new story of one of her adventures in Trabia that paralleled her experience a day ago.

            "When do you think Quistis will get back?" Irvine asked

            "A day or so, Dr. Kadowaki said she could get treatment in Balamb as well," Squall replied,

            "You know, Squall, you're talkin' a lot more often," Irvine's grin was brilliant,

            He earned a death glare and a frosty, "Hn."

            But Squall couldn't argue. He was making his sentences more detailed, when usually he'd snap out a one-word reply. They all fell into a silence, except for Selphie. Squall gazed off outside and wondered about Quistis again. They had heard she might be struck blind for the rest of her life, which at that point Seifer had swore and stalked out of the room. Squall had seen Irvine turn pale and it had stopped Selphie from speaking for nearly five hours. Zell had cursed a blue streak and had been sent away by Xu who had looked near-tears. 

            The next two days drifted by painfully slow. Seifer had locked himself in his room, racked by guilt and refusing to speak to anyone. Irvine had sought the companionship of the ladies but even he had trouble maintaining a charismatic charm to reel them in. For Squall it was easy, he subsided into his quiet place, alone, sitting in the gardens of Balamb at night mulling over things. If Quistis were blind she would have to quit being a SeeD. First the instructor, now the soldier, she was losing everything much too fast, and Squall knew her perhaps better than they all did, she would break if she lost the soldier inside her.  Playing with a rubbery leaf Squall clenched his teeth. Why did these things happen to Quistis? She wasn't as strong as people thought. Squall had looked at the way Seifer gazed at her, and he had a feeling that Seifer knew how fragile Trepe could be. It was the reason Squall had never argued Seifer's return. 

            "Squally?" 

            Squall looked up. It was déjà vu. Selphie came in but instead of looking both awed and scared she looked tired and had been crying. Again. Squall frowned and stood up.

            "Selphie, what's wrong?" He asked, more sternly than he had intended,

            Selphie hugged her arms and looked up at the corner of the ceiling, blinking rapidly, "I'm.I'm just so worried about Quisty. I mean." she paused for a sniff, "I'm supposed to be always happy but I can't be happy when Quisty's all alone in the hospital."

            Her lip began to tremble and she looked at the floor, hiding her face. Squall swallowed hard, never before had Selphie looked so forlorn. Awkwardly he slid up to her and embraced her tightly,

            "Hey, don't cry Selphie,"

            "I can't help it!" Was the answering wail,

            "Uh.let's.let's go visit Quistis."

            Her head snapped up, eyes wide, "You mean we can see Quistis?"

            "Well we're not supposed to b-"

            "YEAH! We can be super stealth SeeDs!" Selphie broke free and performed a leap in the air, "Let's go wake up Seiferkins!" 

            Squall stared at her, "Seiferkins?"

            Selphie laughed, grabbed his hand, and dragged him down the silent hallways.


	19. No Wallflower for You!

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Eighteen:  No Wallflower for You

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Note: The PG 13 rating is for language…and those romantic moments of course.

 "Don't call me that." Seifer snapped when Selphie knocked on his door, her shrill voice coming through muffled but decipherable.

            "Come out." Squall ordered, bored with the pointless exchange,

            Seifer's door swung open, "Listen Squall, you may be the—"

            "Got ya!" Selphie's arms entangled around Seifer's and she tugged him out of his dorm.

            "Selphie get the f—"

            "We're going to see Quistis, shut up before you wake up the entire Garden." Squall snapped, "Let's go."

            Appeased by the point of getting him up Seifer calmed and detached Selphie from his arm. They ran down to the Quads were Squall leapt into a four-seat car and revved it up. Selphie shot Seifer a fiery glare as she shot-gunned the front seat. Seifer growled but climbed in the back, wondering how someone so short could manage to be so menacing. 

            They drove to where the hospital was located, none of them speaking on the way, even Selphie was lost in a determined silence, her eyes staring out into the darkness. It was 3am and they passed no other cars along the way.

            "How are we going to get in?" Seifer asked,

            "The hospital is always open,"

            "No, how do we get in to Trepe?"

            "We'll figure something out," Squall replied quietly, steering into the parking lot and then jumping out.

            They went in through Emergency and babbled something about their hurt friend being inside, they had just found out, Selphie did a wonderful job of bursting into tears and throwing a temper tantrum until they let them in out of sheer annoyance. Selphie dashed down the hallway, looking for the name Trepe on the doors. When she found Quistis' she knocked thrice and then burst in.

            The room was black but the silhouette of Quistis could be seen against the window. She turned towards them and when Selphie turned on the lights ("Geeze Selphie! Give us a warning!" "Quiet Seifer.")  her face showed no change. Quistis wore a bandage over her eyes, the rest of her face was pale and her hands were lightly folded in her lap. Xu had given her pajamas, a light blue and white set that Quistis had dressed in that night. Her brow furrowed,

            "Seifer?" She asked quietly,

            "Yo Trepe," Seifer said breathlessly, pushing past Squall and taking one of Quistis' hands, "How're you doing under there?"

            "I don't know," Quistis looked down, "They won't tell me anything,"

            Squall sat down in the chair next to her and Selphie perched on the top of Quistis' bed. She reached forward and brushed her friend's hair back.

            "Don't worry Quisty, you'll be fine," She assured determinedly, "I'm going to braid your hair,"

            "Okay." A little smile crossed the blonde's face, "I'm glad you guys came,"

            "We were losing sleep over you Trepe, everyone's worried. They don't give us much info on you," Seifer said, still holding her hand and studying the smooth skin,

            "I'm coming back tomorrow afternoon," Quistis ventured, "Whether this place likes it or not. I called Cid and demanded him to let me go. I need to write the report for our mission,"

            "Aw Trepe, please, I made Irvine do that," Seifer replied, "If you make a report Cowboy will never let the whining end,"

            Quistis managed a giggle and Seifer knew that had the bandages been off her eyes would be sparkling. Selphie quietly plaited her hair in a French braid, content to simply be with her friend. Squall was watching the floor, letting Seifer enjoy the moment. 

            "I made you a card," Selphie whispered, "It's back at Garden, I was going to mail it tomorrow but I'll leave it in your dorm,"

            "Thank you Selphie," Quistis replied just as quietly.

            The blonde was trying to be strong. She felt strained, dead, she couldn't see, and if she couldn't see…would she lose her job? It was true; all the SeeDs on the Ultimecia mission were now richer than beyond belief, she'd be fine financially. But who cared about money when all you lived for was taken away? Quistis felt the warmth of Seifer's hands on her own and she drew on a shaky breath. Selphie's hands paused for a fraction of a second, alerting the ex-instructor that she had been caught. From under her bandage a damp spot appeared, and then a tear leaked out.

            "Quisty!" Selphie gasped, horrified, "Oh Quisty, please don't!"

            "Let's go Selphie." Squall stood up and offered his hand to her while Quistis sat frozen.

            Selphie gave Quistis a tentative hug and then followed Squall out, her face turned over her shoulder as she stared at her fallen friend. The broken soldiers on the battlefield. When her and Squall left the room she chanced a last look back in time to see Seifer lean forward and collect the crying woman into his arms. Seifer and Quistis, the late, sarcastic, fiery man and the punctual, dry, ice queen. Who would have thought? Selphie looked up at Squall, they paralleled each other much the same way. Selphie was sunlight, and Squall was the shadows. Maybe that meant they couldn't exist without each other. Selphie smiled, liking this thought. Sunshine was sparkly yellow!

            Squall noticed the sudden grin and raised his eyebrows but said nothing. They aimlessly walked around the hospital, and gently Squall loosened up.

            "Can you believe it?! Hospital-food vending machines! Ew! Nasty! Sickening!" Selphie exclaimed,

            "Ssh," Squall soothed, "It's 4:30am, people are asleep,"

            "But it's GROSS!" Selphie squirmed in place and then stuck out her tongue at the machine, "I bet they don't get much service from these."

            Squall managed a smile and they kept on going. At the end of the hallway was a staircase, shrouded in complete darkness. Selphie slowed down and looked at Squall uncertainly but he kept walking. Pausing when he realized she was lagging he reached back, taking her hand,

            "Darkness can't hurt you Selphie," He reminded evenly, pulling her forward,

            "It's creepy."

            "Like spiders?" He asked, a wry smile on his face,

            "Like spiders," She nodded seriously, but a grin quirked on her lips.

            They ascended the staircase with Selphie clinging to Squall's arm. At the third landing they reached Squall paused again, making Selphie smack into him. He turned and looked at her, as much as he could see. 

            "This isn't that bad, right?" 

            "It's…scary." Selphie whispered in her 'stealth voice'.

            "Sit."

            When she hesitated, Squall sat down on the stairs and tugged her down as well. She sat stiff beside him, her hand gripping Squall's, "What if something's here though?"

            "Like what?"

            "Anything! You don't know what's here, it's too dark to see!"

            "Things can hide in the light." Squall supplied,

            "No, things aren't like you Squall, they can't hide in the light like you can, you can always see them. They cast shadows." Selphie argued defiantly,

            "I can't hide in the light." Squall whispered, "I can only fade out,"

            "Not with me you can't," Selphie leaned against him, "I'm not going to let you anymore, it's part of our deal."

            "No more wallflower for Squall?" He asked, a tiny smile hovering,

            "No wallflower for you." Selphie agreed, then she giggled.

            "And no more fear of the dark for you," Squall replied, "You've relaxed, you realize."

            There was silence, and then Selphie tackled Squall into a hug, "You're right! You took my mind off the blackness! You know what this means though, right?"

            Puzzled Squall shook his head, and Selphie, hearing nothing but silence, assumed he didn't, "This means you have to go shopping with me."

            Nearly stricken, Squall stared in the girl's general direction, "Why?"

            "Because nothing will cure you better than being in a building crowded with people, noise, and colour."

            "And if I refuse?" Squall breached warily,

            "I'll go Super-Selphie Dominatrix on you."

            "Guess I'll have to go then." Squall sighed and hung his head, but inside he was anticipating this trip because it gave him more time with the spunky brunette. 


	20. Nearing Breaking Point

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Nineteen: Nearing Breaking Point

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Note: The PG 13 rating is for language…and those romantic moments of course. 

 "She's HERE!" Selphie burst into the lounge and grabbed Squall and Irvine's hands, "Xu told me Quistis arrived!"

            "Selphie, you were up until 5:30am, and woke up at 8:00am, how the hell are you so cheerful? Are you wired on caffeine? Do you have a sugar IV hooked up under your pillow?" Zell growled as he slowly got up off the couch,

            "Quisty's here! Whoo hoo! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" 

            "Someone, cork her." Seifer muttered as he trailed

            "Listen Mr. Grumbles—"

            "Finish that sentence Tilmitt and I'll lock you in a closet." Seifer warned,

            Selphie settled for another sticking out of the tongue. Squall ignored it all, and calmly walked out the door. When everyone was out and following he slowed down to let them catch up. Smiles were seen all around, most in relief for the return of Quistis. They trooped into the elevator ("I wanna push the button!" "I'll push your button Selphie, namely the 'off' one." "Seifer, no, just…no." "Stuff it Cowboy.") and then down the stairs. At the bottom with a small bag and standing behind Xu was Trepe. Xu announced their arrival, though it was loud enough for Quistis to hear, and she stepped forward a little awkwardly but struck a pose,

            "Check it out! Badass Quistis!" She said, a grin on her face.

            She was in dress pants, black, with shiny black boots. A small turtleneck sleeveless black halter-top was covered mostly with a short leather jacket, also black; it resembled Squall's with white fur around the collar and cuffs. She wore dark shades on her face, blocking their view of her eyes.

            "Holy…" Seifer's eyes were saucers,

            "Quistis! You're totally awesome!" Selphie shrieked, running forward and bouncing at the side of her friend,

            "Squall has competition," Irvine smirked, while Squall stared openly.

            So maybe it wasn't just him, maybe everyone looked good in black leather. It nearly made him distraught, but vanity took over. If Quistis looked that good, he must be dazzling. Squall stepped up and tapped Quistis to alert her where to look,

            "We're glad you're back." He said quietly,

            Quistis' smile grew more serious, "Thank you Squall, it's good to be back."

            "Are you going be able to see?" Selphie piped up, unable to help herself,

            "Maybe," Quistis whispered, her worry surfacing, though she covered it nearly instantly, "Cid promised me a job no matter what,"

            "Cid would never kick you out Quisty, is that what you were scared of? We'd beat him up if he did that!" Selphie grinned,

            "Selphie!"

            "What? We would. Wouldn't we?" Selphie paused then narrowed her eyes, "I would. Super-Selphie Dominatrix fighter YEAH!"

            Irvine shook his head and chuckled. They led Quistis to the lounge and spent an enjoyable day together, with lots of laughing. Quistis felt relieved to be there again, as if nothing was wrong. She felt isolated in her world of darkness but continuously prayed that it wouldn't last long. Near the end of the evening she stood up and turned to her right instinctively, as she usually would, but this sudden movement caused her to crash right into Seifer. With a squeak she rocked on her heels backwards and the shades slipped from her eyes.

            Collectively they all turned and stared as Quistis frantically dropped to her knees, searching for the accessory she used to hide behind. Seifer blinked in surprise, as he gazed into the orbs of Quistis Trepe. They were an off white, holding only the barest shade of blue. Where were the dark crystals he had longed to stare into? Where were the eyes that matched the sky on the most brilliant day? He looked at the others, and saw the same expressions on their faces, even Squall looked amazed.

            Cursing softly Seifer dropped down by Quistis, who had started to shake, with her cheeks blushing. He picked up the shades easily and then covered her hands with one of his own,

            "I've got them, hey, hold on Trepe," He said quietly,

            Quistis drew in a shuddering breath. She was humiliated. She knew what her eyes looked like, the doctor had told her that the pigment was gone. She felt Seifer gently hold her face and slip the sunglasses back into place. Closing her eyes and swallowing her tears she pressed her lips together and let him help her up. Summoning a mental view of the lounge she pushed past Seifer with a tight, "Please move."

            Everyone else darted out of her way as she left the room. Looking crushed, Selphie ran after her while the gentlemen just stood helplessly. Seifer felt sick, if Trepe didn't get her sight back she would break. He could see that Squall understood this, the stoic leader had a chiseled blank look, but his eyes burned.

            "All right, no one says anything to Trepe," Seifer ground out, "treat her as normal. And…I've got an idea."

            "But…" Zell began,

            "No Zell, she needs to do this by herself." Seifer snapped, "I mean it."

            Seifer quietly pulled Squall aside and whispered in his ear. The dark-haired man nodded, his eyes even softened, and then they split up, one by one filing out. Last to leave and all alone, Seifer slammed his fist into the wall. Quistis couldn't break. She held them all together.

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: I've been lazy!!! Wow, I've got lots of thanks to do. I remember signing into MSN (a rare thing indeed) and seeing five new emails. Despairing and thinking they were forwards I opened my inbox to see a mini flood of  "[Fanfiction.net] Review Alert!". Beside that in my junk mail folder there were an additional two, I laughed and though, "imagine if those were reviews as well, that'd make my day." Needless to say my day was made. Now I have mass chunks of reviews, and I'm adoring every one of them. Honestly…you guys have no idea how touching this is. So, here is the long list of thanks…and…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY VERDANII, SWEET 16! (A bit late, but I thought it should be mentioned)

Jordan Herrick ~ Tee hee, I love cliffhangers over weekends.

Candace ~ Whee! I won you over to the Selphie x Squall pairing. I feel proud…

Aramaring ~ You like kisses? I shall give you kisses! Er..I mean…I'll give you Squall x Selphie kisses… 

Satanic-Purple-Onion ~ Empire Records! Great movie. I applaud your Mark-like scream.

Frost ~ Yeah…Rinoa…ick. I don't know, Squaresoft erks me with those characters. Aeris, Rinoa, Garnet, Yuna. Bleccch!

QSan ~ I updated! You don't have to cry! Please don't cry ;_;

Jade Stellar ~ I love your name, and cuterific? Nice!

DBH ~ Hmm…Selphie singing the train song and Squall kissing her to shut her up…that's a very, very good idea… * ponders *

Aeris Deathscythe ~ I'm glad you like this fic. It likes to be liked. I like to be liked. 

Frost, Aramaring, and Jade Stellar ~ Tee hee, Selphie's personality just begged to have a quirk like that. My friends and I have a series of jokes on how we like dominant males but we can never find them, so to make up for the lack if we want something from someone else we usually cry, "Hey, pass the chips…NOW BITCH!" and all laugh…we're weird…

Chibi Angelo of Kamikazi ~ I'm updating! Really! I am!

Juliet3 ~ Quisty and Seiffy do need to be happy. With each other. And it will happen. I hope. ^-~

Whee! All right. Keep reading you lovely people. 

~Silverium.


	21. The Ice Goddess

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Twenty:  The Ice Goddess.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

"All right, let's see how you're doing," The voice of Kadowaki permeated through the black voice of Quistis' world.

            Quistis tilted her head towards the doctor. In her solitary existence she had become colder than ever. Four days since her return, and Trepe had skipped all her classes, reasoning that she couldn't copy down notes she couldn't see. She refused to leave her dorm for the most part, spending lots of time standing at her balcony railing, wondering what the sunset looked like. 

            Slowly the bandage she wore under her glasses (put back in place after the incident, by request of Quistis) was unraveled and Quistis' blind eyes stared up at the ceiling. Dr. Kadowaki had to fight the urge to sigh in disappointment. The pearly orbs looked around casually, seeing nothing, expecting nothing.

            "Maybe we will try a stronger version of eye drops…" 

            "Why?" Quistis asked, her voice low, "It's been a week, my sight is not coming back."

            "Now, now, you don't know that," Dr. Kadowaki replied sternly, "I'll strengthen your dosage. The officials are still trying to locate the killer of that man, and when they find him he'll no doubt have some sort of cure or at least a list of ingredients for whatever hit you."

            Quistis shrugged and then deftly re-tied her bandage. The shades were slipped back on and Quistis stoically jumped off the table. She reached out and grabbed the cane that had been supplied to her. It was always an embarrassment coming down to see the doctor but she had to do it. Quistis was only thankful that she had been Garden long enough to have memorized what the building looked like. If she had to go through fumbling to find elevator switches or what not she would probably have killed herself.

            Instead of going to her dorm, though, Quistis took a walk to the training room. Inside she heard nothing, only the quiet rustle of the creatures inside. Leaning her cane against the wall, near the door she unhitched her whip and let it drop to the ground, coiling at her feet. Quistis sucked in a breath and then started to walk forward. It was a careless dare she undertook. She almost called out a challenge to whatever beast would watch her, hear her.

            A noise behind her caused her to whirl and snap out her whip in reflex. She heard the roar of a T-Rexasaur. Backing up until her long-range weapon could be put to the greatest effect (or so she hoped, she couldn't judge distance very well yet) Quistis waited until the beast had stopped thrashing from the sting she delivered. Immediately Quistis jumped forward, sending her whip crashing across its…snout? Possibly. The dinosaur growled louder and sent its own weapon, a whip-like tail, and slammed it into Quistis. Knocking the breath out of her and sending her flying back a few feet Quistis lay on her side, catching her breath. She heard the creature nearing her, she could feel its presence. Hurriedly she groped for her whip and upon finding it she stood up and twirled, making a ring around her. The whip smacked against the leg of the T-Rexasaur, providing Quistis with the knowledge of how close it was, and in this case, it was very close. Too close. Quistis was in trouble.

            Frantically she stepped backwards and lashed out, driving the beast back with strike after strike. She heard the doors of the training room open and a sudden cry,

            "Quistis!"

            The hesitation of her whip-hand cost Quistis dearly. The dinosaur raked its head against her, sending her scraping across the ground, tumbling into the opposite wall. Her whip was gone, and she could tell she had broken a rib or two. The ground vibrated with the footsteps of the fiend and Quistis clawed at the ground, trying to figure out where she was and how to get up. Pain lashed through her body but Trepe would not give up. Someone was in there with her, and they would not witness the Ice Queen's defeat. Quistis was too good to be seen in trouble.

            "Quistis watch out!" The voice shouted frantically,

            Quistis stood up, slouched over a bit, but her face in a deadly calm.

            "Shiva." She summoned, holding out her whip and then throwing her head back as the magic erupted from her being.

            If Quistis was the Ice Queen then Shiva was the Ice Goddess. Exploding from the ground in her pillar of solid water and sending it shattering in all directions Shiva decimated the T-Rexasaur easily, lining the entire Training Room with ice thanks to Quistis' strong power. Cold cerulean eyes watched the dying beast without a care as Shiva settled down on the ground, stepping on the frozen plain she had created. Behind her, Quistis toppled over and the Guardian Force abruptly returned, not willing to tax her mistress' strength any longer.

            Seifer, furious with Quistis but scared of her condition, raced over, sliding across the ice like a bullet to where he dropped to his knees and stopped at her side. She was knocked out completely, her leather jacket fell away from her torso and he could see the bruises, the bone fragments, that had been inflicted upon her.  Seifer picked her up as gently as he possibly could, cursing.

            "Quistis you idiot. What the hell were you doing? You're blind girl, not stupid. You can't fight like this, damnit Quistis, why are you doing this? Kadowaki is going to kill me."

            Seifer ran down the hallways Students stared wide-eyed at him, carrying the bleeding form of Quistis in his arms, an aura of fear and fire swirling around him, causing them all to back away. In the doctor's office Kadowaki's face turned scarlet at the sight of a girl who was like her daughter looking as if she had willingly signed her life away. Seifer received the lecture meant for Quistis and decided he would later redistribute it to the ex-instructor when she was conscious. When he was kicked out of the office the tall blonde stalked to his dorm, shoving past Zell on his way, and promptly slammed the door in Selphie's face as she was about to ask him something.

            Looking hurt at the rude gesture Selphie caught up with Zell and gave a big huff.

            "Seifer is so moody!" She burst out, "Quistis had him all happy and now he's grouchy again!"

            "You saw him too? Creep just walked right into me, I'm not THAT short," Zell grumbled,

            "Where's Seifer?" Squall asked as he met them coming out of the elevator,

            "In his room, sulking over something," Zell growled,

            "Quistis tried to fight in the Training Room, she got hurt, but I suppose he already knows that." Squall's flat expression was livened only by the worry in his eyes,

            "Quistis is hurt?" Selphie squeaked, "Again?"

            "Why did she go to the Training Room?" Zell groaned in dismay, "She can't see…oh…that's probably why."

            "Way to be smart," Selphie supplied, but she tossed him an impish grin, "Squall…we need to cure her, let's ask Cid to give us the go-ahead. Let's track down that bastard that hurt my Quisty!"

            Squall looked down at Selphie, her fist tightened, raised in the air, posed to make the victory dance but hanging on his approval. Reasoning quietly, ignoring that she was on tip-toe and ready to wobble, Squall began to think it through. After considering the consequences and time, money costs and practicality, Squall gave a small nod.

            "YEAH! MISSION AHEAD!" Selphie streaked into the elevator to pester Cid.

            "Well," Zell started but he trailed off and just stood there staring at the elevator doors,

            "Let's pack." Squall shrugged and walked down the hall, "I'll get Seifer, you get Irvine."

            "We don't even know if we're going!" Zell cried at Squall's back,

            "We're going. Selphie won't take 'no' for an answer."


	22. Mission Two

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Twenty-One: Mission Two

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

            "No."

            "Yes." 

            "I said no."

            "I said yes."

            "Miss Tilmitt—"

            "YES!" Selphie shrieked, slamming her hands down on Cid's desk, "I don't ask for very much Mr. Headmaster Cid, only supplies for festivals that bring financial support to Garden. My friend is going to go catatonic or something if she doesn't get her vision back. She's one of the best damn SeeDs you'll ever have and I'm not going to let you stop me from interfering with another city's government in order to capture the big meanie that hurt my friend cause I care about her WAY too much for that too happen and if you say 'no' one more time I'm going to be very upset and leave ANYHOW because I know that Quistis won't get better until she can see and if she doesn't get better neither will Seifer and the entire world will explode!"

            Cid stared at her from over his glasses, "You didn't breathe once."

            "I know," Selphie was taking deep breaths now though, "Please, I have to go, we have to do this…"

            "Fine, go ahead, maybe you can help capture the man." Cid sighed, defeated, "Just don't—"

            "BOOYAKA!"

            "—cheer."

            Selphie whisked away. She saw Squall and Seifer coming down the stairs to see Quistis and impulsively she launched herself at Squall's back from the elevator. Squall's first reaction was to toss whatever on him off, but at the squeal and the pale arms around his neck, the legs and familiar boots around his waist, he paused and his arms, coiled back around Selphie, stilled.

            "We can go." He acknowledged,

            "You're the only one I know who can get pounced on by rabid sunshine and not crack a smile." Seifer commented,

            "I…I'm getting used to it," Squall said, looking at the floor and then tossing his soft brown bangs to one side as Selphie giggled and cuddled him.

            Seifer appraised Squall. The man had been steadily changing under the influence of the petite woman, not opening up yet, but tolerating the cheerfulness, and his average sentence word count had tripled in some instances. It was weird, since when did the two top fights of the school get so swayed by women? 

            "…And if you ever do that again I will personally see to it that you are locked in your dorm!"

            Quistis stepped out, her face a mask of apathy, she had a new cane, and her once bared torso was now swathed in bandages. Seifer shot the others a warning glare and sidled up to the blonde, making his footsteps loud enough so she would alerted of his presence.

            "So Trepe, nice finishing move you had there, scared the shit out of me, but I should've known you'd have a backup plan," He spoke as he stopped beside her,

            She turned to his direction and nodded, "I can't see, but I can fight…sort of."

            "Eh, you'd probably still kick my ass Trepe, always could always will," Seifer made a mock sigh, "Poor little Seifer still being beat by girls…"

            His charm had the desired effect and though she was floating on painkillers Quistis laughed and reached out, her hand brushing his shoulder. When she had a solid grip she moved closer and then instinctively looked around, wondering if any of her other friends were there.

            "Lookin' alive Quistis, always a good sight." Irvine drawled as he walked over, "We're going to go find the bad boy who did that too ya, girlie,"

            "YEAH! I'm gonna make him pay! Ah…after he gives us the antidote and stuff." Selphie slid off Squall's back, missing his look of disappointment, and ran over, hugging Quistis,

            "…Ow." Quistis grew dizzy and swayed,

            Always looking out for her, Seifer pulled the Selphie-leech off her friend, "Let go Vice, Quistis, you need to lie down, hey, I'll take her to her room, you guys get a quad."

            Squall nodded and headed off down the hallway to the Quads. They climbed into two cars, Selphie leaping into one, Irvine casually taking the other, Squall and Zell split up, the martial artist going in with Irvine so they could continue their chat on guns and knuckles, and Squall going with Selphie because he was now looking forward to every minute spent with her. 


	23. Calling Mastermind

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Twenty-Two: Calling Mastermind

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

 "Take care of yourself Trepe," Seifer ordered as he looked down at Quistis,

            "Yes mommy." She replied solemnly,

            "I'm warning you Trepe…"

            "Shut up and kiss me?" Quistis tried again, she felt higher than a cloud, so why not take a risk.

            It shocked Seifer but a smirk grew on his face as he leaned over and took his sweet precious time tasting Quistis' lips. Reluctant to part he slowly drew away after a few moments then gazed fondly at the golden-haired goddess, her sightless eyes masked from view. He would look forward to drowning in those vibrant blue depths when they were restored.

            "Sweet dreams Trepe,"

            "I'll dream of you, Almasy."

~*~

            Two days after their depart Cid had gotten in touch with the officials of the town and the SeeDs had been installed into the same hotel Seifer and Irvine had been in last time. Using DNA data they had discovered the identity of the killer, William Bronze, an otherwise innocent man, but his whereabouts were borderless in the possibilities.

            The picture supplied had been useful, he was a middle-aged man, coal black hair shot through with silver, green-gold eyes that seemed too caring to commit the crime he did. They decided it would be best to start off in the mansion, it had been cleared out, the rest of the family staying with relatives while the situation was resolved, and the police handed the second floor office room to Selphie who set up a communications base. 

            She stayed behind as Squall, Irvine, Zell and Seifer ventured out. The two gunbladers parted from the other men when they split up, each to research and explore places where they thought Bronze might have gone. 

            Squall and Seifer went to the police department to look on the man's file while Irvine and Zell went to the governmental building to search through the remaining files there. Communicating through Selphie they found enough clues for a good start. Bronze came to power through the funding of several large-scale projects; he donated riches acquired through the ownership of a casino chain in Deling City, his good will towards the world was seen as beneficial and his position was only the outcome of a raise everyone thought natural. Irvine surmised that with his place of power and money on the line, Bronze couldn't afford the conspiracy being recorded. They found out that murdered council member, Charles James, was a recorder of such things and most likely (another assumption of Irvine) he didn't want his collection of records incomplete by the absence of the very one he was wrapped up in. 

            Bronze owned several large houses, in various cities, and so Seifer and Squall were headed to Dollet and Irvine and Zell were going to Deling. Selphie would stay in the mansion and keep tabs on them both, as well as do more research. She felt odd though, usually Quistis did the research, but right now Quistis couldn't read. With the internet unfolded to her will, the brunette began to search. She had designed the office to her liking now, the window in front of her had the curtains spread open, beside her was a large glass of fruit punch with an orange slice, ice, and a straw, a bowl of Goldfish crackers was on her other side and she had turned on the radio so she could sing along.

            The police weren't quite sure what to make of her yet.

            After six hours Selphie's eyes were hazed over. Eight glasses of fruit juice, a box of the crackers, and the ordering of a pizza were doing little to keep her sane. Her emerald eyes swirled over towards the phone, then down to her comm. Link ,

            "Quicksilver to Slipstream?" She asked,

            "Slipstream here, new information?"

            Selphie smiled at Squall's voice, it was deep, but never gruff, "Nope, I'm bored."

            "…"

            "Well, what should I do? I've been sitting here for six hours and I haven't come up with anything new! Usually Quisty does this sort of stuff. I don't know why, it's so boring." Selphie sighed, "That's why I'm calling you, I thought you might have found something interesting. How is Dollet? Last time I remember I fell down the hill but it didn't hurt much surprisingly. Aw, that was when I first met you, do you remember that? I do, like it was yesterday, which is also surprising, you'd think with all the Guardian Force work we did that even those memories would start to fade but I guess they're still fresh enough to withstand the amnesia. Oh, Squally, I never want to forget that day, we had so much fun! Do you remember escaping that HUGE machine? And Quistis fired at it and she looked SO cool! There was fire in those eyes, and I know everyone calls her an Ice Queen but she was totally hot then, like…fire hot or something! I really hope her eyes get better I've been so, so, so worried for her cause she's my best friend and I dust do not know what I'd do without her! Maybe I'll call her, she might have tips on this research thingy, we'll see I guess. Good luck with your tour around Dollet, and come back soon, it's so boring back here. I always get left out for communications duty…I guess that's because I'm the only one who knows all the buttons of the system. Reminds me of this time in the Ragnarok where there was that yellow button everyone told me not to press and then I DID press it and accidentally caused the cargo to be ejected. Rinoa was so mad because I lost her favourite pair of shoes but I cheered her up by reminding her that she had enough money to buy 50 of those exact shoes. Well. I should go. Thanks for entertaining me, BYE!"

            "Quicksilver to Bluebird?"

            "Bluebird, hey Selphie,"

            "Hey Nida! Can you put me through to Quistis?" Selphie chirped,

            "Um, sure, how's the mission going?"

            "Oh, it's wonderful, Squall and Seifer are in Dollet, and Irvine and Zell are in Deling. I'm jealous of Irvy cause he gets to go play at the casino with Zell," Selphie pouted, but split into grins soon after, "I need my bestest buddy Quistis though, I'm having research problems."

            Nida laughed over the link, "I'll see if I can get her. You're on hold."

            Selphie listened to the monotonous music for a few seconds before the phone was picked up and the familiar stern tone of Quistis echoed in the receiver,

            "Trepe here,"

            "Quisty!"

            "Selphie?"

            "I need your help, the guy who designed the weird fluid is named William Bronze, we have a few leads to his whereabouts but we need more. I suck at researching, can you shed some tips to your friend?" Selphie pleaded earnestly.

            Back in Balamb Quistis sat up straighter. She couldn't see, but thinking was her main strength, and she didn't need to be able to see to think. Instantly keywords for various searches popped into her mind and she demanded Selphie tell her all she'd found. After twenty minutes the brunette was out of breath and Quistis was calculating. Finally she spoke,

            "He funded projects, eh? Search each project and find out what they have in common, if anything, usually benefactors chose some sort of field to give their money into, I doubt Bronze would be any different." Quistis informed Selphie,

            "All righty…let's se…Bronze…Bronze and projects. Okay. Uh huh… okay…well. He donated to Odine's lab, a specialized nuclear center in Esthar, the not-so-secret lab in his mansion for the government's private research, he gave money to Galbadia's chemistry program…the list goes on…"

            "Sounds like he was a science-nut." Quistis returned without hesitation, "So, locate the top chemistry laboratories in the world, then do smaller searches on biochemistry and acid-testing."

            "Quistis you're so good at this," Selphie sighed happily, "I'm glad I called you. Squall wasn't much help. He doesn't talk much."

            "He does now that your prying him open Selph, I'm surprised he let you." Quistis found herself smiling a little,

            "It's a bet we made," Selphie grinned over the phone as she typed in the various searches and scanned their results, "Quisty…I'm starting to like him…a lot."

            "Cute, Selphie," Quistis cooed,

            "After the party…when you and Seifer had left, he kissed me, it was so, so, so sweet!" Selphie let out a dreamy sigh and then giggled, "Quistis! I think Squall is my prince!"

            "Your prince?" Quistis inquired,

            "Yeah! This is all so fairy-tale! I'm a princess and he's my prince, my tall dark handsome, my...my…brooding, lovable—"

            "The search?" Quistis reminded gently, not sure if she wanted to be caught in one of Selphie's gushes, with Irvine it had drove her mad,

            "Oh yeah! The top chemical lab and biochemical lab are both in Esthar. One offers public tours and the other is restricted. All that turns up is a picture of the building."

            "Get one of the duos to check it out, actually, get all four to check it out after they're done searching the cities. But I'll be my money Bronze is in Esthar."

"I'll get right on it," Selphie beamed,

            "Thanks Selphie, for everything."

            Quistis hung up before Selphie could ask what she was thanking her for.

~*~*~*~*~

I know it's weird, some chapters are really short, others are really long…


	24. Ray of Hope

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Twenty-Three: Ray of Hope

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

 For the first time, in a long time, Quistis was smiling. It felt good to be back, doing work. Her help had been limited but it made her realize she'd still be part of the group even if she couldn't see. But she missed her sunrises terribly, and she missed her sunsets more. Grabbing her cane she felt for her door and palmed it open, slipping outside. Xu had gone through her closet and separated all the colours, providing the blonde with custom-made outfits so she'd never have to worry if she matched or clashed. It was important to Trepe to look good. 

            Dressed in her old uniform with her ribs bandaged underneath, Quistis ambled down the hallway and into the elevator. She hit the third floor and strolled up to where Nida would be working, steering Garden or just handling the controls.

            "Hello Quistis, you're looking happy," His soft voice spoke out,

            "Thank you Nida, I'm feeling better," Quistis allowed, "Thank you for patching Selphie through to me, she needed some help,"

            "Not a problem, just goes to show how much they need you," Nida nodded, "You're a key part of Garden,"

            Quistis smiled, very pleased with his statement, "Well, I'm one of the keys then, all the senior SeeDs are important. What would we do with out Squall as our leader, Irvine our sniper and you our navigator?"

            "Heh, well, without me you wouldn't go anywhere, or, worse, Selphie would steer." 

            Quistis performed a mock-groan, "Ah, that's terrible. I take it you've been in the Ragnarok with her?"

            "Oh yes, that was…uh…exciting." Nida laughed, a brassy sound that Quistis enjoyed.

            "Quistis, how about we go for some tea, Xu and I were going to walk through the gardens later, why don't you come with us? We three haven't had a get-together in awhile."

            "That would be wonderful," Quistis whispered, but she was a little disappointed. She would miss the flowers in bloom.

            Sitting with Xu and Nida on stone benches in one of the decorative gardens in Balamb was relaxing. Quistis sat, her posture perfect, with a cup of tea in her cupped hands staring out into the black nothingness she had become accustomed to.

            Had someone come into the room it would look like Quistis, in uniform with sunglasses, was admiring the roses in front of her, but Quistis didn't know there were flowers in front of her. She couldn't tell. 

            It was an empty existence, this, and the blonde was realizing how much she had taken sight for granted. It had been stupid of her to do so. Desperately she prayed that an antidote would be found, but would it be too late? What if her vision was terminated forever? She'd never see the sky again, nor the ocean-green of Seifer Almasy's eyes. 

            Seifer.

            They had grown closer without realizing it. Automatically they had fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and then they had seen it for themselves how well they matched. She hoped he was okay. His coming to Garden had been such a shock, and she was surprised that very few people harboured any dislike for him. They had seen Rinoa controlled, and it had changed their mind, anyone could get sucked in, and Seifer had been silently forgiven. He actually worked in his classes now, Quistis had asked Xu and she had replied that his grades were in good shape. It had surprised Quistis, but then again, it hadn't, Seifer had a great determination. If he wanted to do something he would.

            "So Quistis, what are your plans for today?" Xu broached,

            "I'm going to the gym," Quistis responded, "I need to keep in shape,"

            "Are you sure? Your ribs…"

            "I'll be fine Xu, I'm only going to go arm weights and maybe jog in place. I'm on strict orders from Dr. Kadowaki to not over do myself." Quistis resisted the urge to sigh,

            "Keep a phone nearby, Selphie might decide to call again," Nida suggested brightly,

            Again Quistis smiled, "Yes, I will. This has been great you two, thanks for inviting me. I need to see the doctor again but then if you need me I'll be in the gym."

            Inside the doctor's office Quistis sat on a bed and took off her sunglasses. Kadowaki leaned over and pulled off the bandages then clucked her tongue. Quistis was bored with the visits already, it was the same old same—

            "I think you've gained a bit more pigment, Quistis, the white film looks thinner. It might be my imagination though," Kadowaki sounded surprised.

            "Really?" Quistis felt her heart tremor, "You can see blue?"

            "It's still very faint, but I think the stronger medicine has helped a little. I don't dare make it stronger though, but this is good, most likely you can be cured."

            "Oh!" Quistis jumped off the table and uncharacteristically hugged Dr. Kadowaki, a radiant smile on her face, "Thank you! Thank you!" She shrieked, dancing in place and bouncing like Selphie usually did.

            The doctor laughed, relieved to see such a happy Quistis Trepe standing near her, "Calm down girl, we still need the antidote,"

            "Seifer will get it," Quistis said, hushed, "I know he will."


	25. Ring Your Bells

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Twenty-Four: Ring Your Bells

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

 "Have we ever had a better mission?" Irvine asked rhetorically as he stared at his hand and threw more coins into the poker bowl,

            "I'll see your 500, and raise you 250,"

            "All right, what's your hand?" Irvine asked, a lazy grin on his face as his opponent glared him down,

            "Three of a kind,"

            "Full house." Irvine threw down the said cards and picked up the chips he had just earned,

            Zell grinned and slapped him on the back, heading for the buffet. They had searched the place through and through, and then received a message from Squall saying they should all head for Esthar in the morning.  With nothing else to do the men had started to gamble. Even better, the men had started to win.

            After a long night, Zell losing 5000 gil, and Irvine winning 7000 to make up for it, they retired to their rooms only to wake up scant hours later, weary but eager to get to their next destination.

            They met the two other men in Esthar at Squall's father's palace where Laguna provided them with some helpful all-access passes and uniforms to disguise them as guards of the palace and president. Squall now teamed up with Zell to look into the chemical base and Irvine and Seifer went to the biochemical restricted labs. 

            Taking first a simple tour, Squall and Zell were successfully bored out of their minds until the tour took them to a hallway made of glass. From their vantage point they could see scientists busily working on various experiments.

            "And this is where we test different chemical acids, we're going to move on to the question-and-answer part of this tour, if you have any questions just ring the bells—"

            "—I'll ring _your_ bells…" Zell muttered making Squall crack up and snicker behind his leather gloves,

            "—and a scientist will get right to you." The perky girl finished, not hearing Zell's comment.

            Filing into a room Zell and Squall instantly rang their bells, an action that brought huge grins to their faces. Two middle-aged men looked at them expectantly,

            "Are any of the acids here potentially dangerous?" Squall asked,

            "Yes, all the scientists are required to wear protective eyewear."

            "What do you do if acid gets in your eyes? Is there some sort of antidote for all of these? I mean, if you can't wash your eyes out quick enough?" Squall continued conversationally,

            "We have bases to counter the acids, anything really deadly is in a different laboratory." The scientist responded,

            "Ooh? Another lab?" Zell looked up with a boyish grin, "Do they offer tours too?"

            "No, it is a restricted area."

            "Oh." Zell's face fell.

            They sat through the rest of the questioning in silence, both hoping Irvine and Seifer would find the base and get inside easily enough. As soon as they got the antidote Quistis would be saved, Squall wasn't sure, but he had a feeling her time was running out. It was just a gnawing in his stomach, but it was there.

            When the two came out they blinked against the sunlight and stepped into the closest store.

            "I need to use your bathroom." Zell said to the man behind the counter bluntly,

            "Uh…sure, it's over there."

            Both men walked in and came out dressed in Estharian soldier. The man behind the counter gawked but said nothing as the gentlemen strode out with hawk eyes. The walk to the biochemical lab was long and tiring, and both were given odd looks, but once they found the building that matched the picture Selphie had given them, both took in deep breaths.

            "Well, maybe we can meet up with Irvine and Seifer inside," Zell said, looking up at the multi-floored building that stretched out to either side imposingly,

            "It would be best if we stayed split up and met when we've gotten the antidote. Remember, we don't just want to save Quistis, we want to catch Bronze."

            "Right. Forgot."

            "Let's go."


	26. ByeBye Bronzie

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Twenty-Five: Bye-bye Bronzey

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Seifer and Irvine almost lazily toured the building. The initial guard had been tricked into thinking there were on a planned visit and thus he didn't bother telling anyone else about their entrance. They had swept the floors top to bottom, figuring that if they needed to make a hasty exist it would be best to be closest to the door and nearing the end. 

            Now on the second-to-last floor they were walking down hallways with offices on either side. Irvine casually swung Exeter back and forth, spinning it in his hand as his indigo eyes read the labels on the door. 

            "Whoa, hey man," Irvine nudged Seifer and pointed.

            It was an ordinary door like the others, dark wood contrasting against slate-blue carpet, and a small placard hung up on the side. _William. T. Bronze_. There was a light on underneath the door, shining dimly through the frosted glass. Seifer instantly unsheathed Hyperion and Irvine reached out and began to slowly open the door. In an instant both leapt through, Seifer leaping over the desk at the startled man and Irvine kicking the door shut and taking careful aim.

            Bronze stared at them in shock, he saw Estharian soldiers, not recognizing them as SeeDs, knowing nothing of what his poison had done to one of their friends. In his lap was a briefcase, and he had been in the process of throwing papers into it. When Irvine looked around he discovered that the office was pretty bare. Had Bronze been packing?

            "Going somewhere Mr. Bronze?" Irvine asked,

            "Ah…no, ah, why are you here?" Bronze looked more than nervous, his narrow face appeared gaunt from lack of sleep,

            "We're here to drag you back to your government, Mr. Bronze, but first we need to know what type of acid you put in that trap." Irvine continued,

            "I don't know what you're talking about." William snapped, his face flushing,

            "You damn well know what we're talking about!" Seifer growled, "You murdered a member of your council because he recorded a conspiracy both of you were tangled up in, you murdered him, and installed a trap so if anyone would find out they would end up blind or worse, now tell us what the antidote is! In less than 24 hours your name and picture will be posted worldwide and you're going to be locked up. There's no escape from this, give us the damn antidote."

            "I never made one," Bronze smiled, chillingly, and the kindness was sucked from his eyes, "I never bothered."

            "Then if I were you I'd start writing down what was in that or you'll very slowly be put to death." Seifer hissed, Hyperion edging closer to the man's throat.

            The door burst open and Squall and Zell, breathlessly, ran in. Squall twitched upon seeing Seifer's blade pricking the man's throat but it was Zell who yelled out,

            "Seifer no!"

            "We have the place surrounded by guards, we called Selphie as soon as we saw the placard on the door." Squall said in a rush, "Don't kill him, we need the ingredients."

            "He won't tell," Seifer said through clenched teeth,

            "We'll make him tell." Zell grinned,

            "After we get him to Garden. Seifer, I'll allow you the honours." Squall motioned,

            "For Quistis." Seifer spun Hyperion around and slammed the flat on the blade into Bronze's temple.

            The man was knocked out instantly.

            The four of them dragged Bronze through the halls until they were met with more of Laguna's helpers. From there Bronze was shackled and after a call to Balamb a very excited Selphie flew the Ragnarok down to meet them. Once Bronze was put into a holding cell and the four gents strapped in, Selphie bounded to the pilot's seat, but not before giving Squall a bear hug.

            "I knew you'd get him! I just KNEW it. Quistis is going to be so happy! Yeah! We should have a party!" She shrieked, her arms around Squall's neck,

            He allowed a tiny smile and leaned gently into her embrace. Softly Selphie brushed her lips against his cheek and then she took to steering. The ride home was not eventful, though one might argue that if Selphie was steering the ride HAD to be eventful. When they landed the men stumbled out in a daze, Selphie running ahead, and grabbed Bronze from the cell. They forced him into Garden where Cid, Xu, the other council members, police, Selphie and Quistis all stood. Bronze was turned over to the officials, and the SeeDs retired in after their busy day, all save one, and she spent her evening gazing at a sunset she could no longer see.


	27. Confessing While You Sleep

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Twenty-Six: Confessing While You Sleep

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

"Don't you think they're a bit more blue?" Kadowaki asked, looking over at Cid,

            Cid gently moved Quistis' chin towards him and searched the filmed over white eyes, "It's possible," He ventured,

            "But you disagree," Kadowaki finished for him sadly,

            "I think it was the shadows," Cid replied sorrowfully, "Quistis, how are things from your point of view?"

            She almost replied with 'what point of view?' but instead, "Dark."

            "Well. Laguna has informed us that he has taken a few of the scientists from the biochemical lab to help us figure out what hit you and what we can counter it with. I feel very confident that we will have your vision back Miss Trepe," Cid said politely,

            Quistis nodded, but she felt drained inside. She'd scratched down two more X's on her mental calendar of days she had been blind for. Miserably she floated through her life in a chaotic mysterious void. Bored with the doctor visits and constant ideas of hope she slid off the counter and reached for her cane.

            The blonde was ready to head to her room when she heard faint music coming from one of the dorms. It was a favourite song of hers and she leaned closer, then reached up and felt the numbers embossed there. Seifer's dorm. She knocked hesitantly.

            Inside Seifer stood on his balcony. It was late, his music was on, and he was staring at a view Quistis might have killed to see. In one hand he held a can of beer, and the other a digital camera, when the knock came he nearly dropped both. Mystified as to who it might be he walked over, and put down the beer and camera on the table beside his couch.

            "Trepe," He said, in surprise,

            "Seifer…I didn't know you liked the Beads of Life," Quistis sounded just as surprised as he did,

            "Yeah, they're a…a. good band." Seifer opened the door further, "Come in,"

            Quistis nodded and floated inside, leaning her cane on the door and then pausing, trying to remember what Seifer's dorm looked like. Noticing the hesitance Seifer reached out and took her hand, gently leading her to the couch. She hated the need for the gesture but loved him for the kindness of it. Seated she quickly adjusted her posture and looked towards where she hoped he was sitting.

            "Are you well-rested from the mission? I haven't seen…ah…I haven't spoken to anyone since the day you all came back," Quistis flushed a little, lowering her head,

            "Yeah, we were tired, it was all travel, not much action, Zell was pissed," Seifer said in a low voice, a smirk on his lips.

            Had Quistis been lonely? She was staring at the floor, her golden hair falling in two coils in the front, still as immaculately clipped up in the back though. Seifer reached out and hooked one behind her ear, smiling at the surprise etched on her features,

            "Seifer?"

            "Are you okay Quistis? I mean, really, are you okay?" He whispered, his voice sounding pained,

            Quistis frowned, "I'm fine Seifer…"

            "I don't believe you Quistis, I think you're breaking," Seifer admitted softly, "I think you're losing your hope. You never believed in it much anyhow. That's what I always liked about you Trepe, you made your own dreams come true, you didn't rely on others."

            "And I can't do that now," Quistis finished the unsaid thought, "I can't make my vision return,"

            "We're going to get it back," Seifer said firmly,

            "How do you know?" Quistis cried, "Everyone keeps telling me that but how do you know?!"

            "Because we have to get your sight back," Seifer reasoned with a shrug, "You're letting yourself sink Quistis, I'm not letting you drown in your own melted ice."

            "Why do you care?" Quistis asked despairingly, her head dropping into her hands,

            "I wanna see your cerulean blues again, Quistis, I want to see you living again."

            Quistis let out a tiny moan and Seifer leaned forward, collecting her up. He lay down on the couch with Trepe curled around him, her face against his chest, one hand clenched by her eyes and the other resting on his abdomen. He gently stroked her until he felt her body relax, and a weary sleep set in. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

            "Sorry Quistis, but I need you. I'm not letting you drown. I'm going to see your cerulean eyes again and I'm going to tell you I love you." He whispered.


	28. Shiny

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Twenty-Seven:  Shiny

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

The spunky brunette balanced two trays in her arms, eyes staring at the floor to watch her steps and tongue poking out between her lips. Cautiously she moved around the flooded cafeteria to where her friends were sitting. Usually it was Xu who helped Quistis with her foot but this time Selphie had volunteered. 

            "…It was awesome features, I just got it a week ago," Seifer finished, looking pleased with himself,

            "Digital cameras are all the rage now, mainly because the photos are so good," Irvine nodded appreciatively,

            At that moment a boy knocked into Selphie. With a squeak she back-stepped, but her balance was off. The SeeDs watched open-mouthed as she teetered backwards, spun, wobbled to her left with the trays in the air, their contents leaning dangerously to the side, and then turned a full three-sixty on her heel. 

            There was a flash of light, and then Selphie straightened. Her mouth parted in a surprised 'o' and then she beamed and strutted to the table. Irvine was clapping, Zell in awe, and Seifer was grinning, and holding his camera, having caught her final move.

            "Brilliant Seffie," Irvine announced,

            "What happened?" Quistis asked, feeling downhearted because she had missed it all,

            "Selphie stumbled but saved your food," Squall said tonelessly, he had a feeling that if they livened it up any more Quistis might shatter into pieces,

            "Here you go Quisty! I brought you coffee too, here," Selphie placed the cup next to Quistis' fingers.

            The blonde's natural grace had made her trials much easier. She trained in zero-light, they all had, so she felt comfortable balance-wise without her vision, and as long as food was first placed next to her she rarely made any fumbles. She ate her sandwich as neatly as ever, an achievement her friends admired, considering her disability. Conversation was sparse as they ate but as usual Selphie took command of it soon enough with breaking news.

            "So the scientists were working in the mechanics lab today, building this machine to help test, I got to help them…and it was so cool!" She grinned and nodded energetically, "Anyhow…they're taking apart the molecules in the fluid right now. Lucky for Quisty here she didn't get a complete blast of the stuff, they found more in the trap. But ew, they haven't cleaned the trap out yet, it was so gross! Did you guys have to touch the dead guy?"

            "NO!" Irvine shuddered,

            "Good, cause it was super gross." Selphie nodded, then she sighed dramatically, "I wanted to help build the second machine but they said it was not for 'little girls to play with' can you believe that? How would they think I'm a little girl?"

            Wisely they all remained silent.

            "But it's going to be SO great because they will be able to reverse everything! And then we can have another party! Or maybe go for a picnic! Yeah! In the fields! It will be sunny and I've got this PERFECT blanket it's so unbelievably big, aw, it's going to ROCK." Selphie did a little dance in her seat and rocked to her own silent music for a moment.

            In that time Quistis had finished her meal and had resumed staring at the floor. It was the only direction she could look at and know she wouldn't seem like she was staring at someone. It made her realize why Squall always looked down. You didn't need to make excuses for staring off into a distance or constantly change your view when it became obstructed…though Quistis' view was forever obstructed right now. She couldn't tear her mind from it yet. If it was certain she'd be forever blind, then fine, she could come to terms with this, but that wasn't the case, there was always a glimmer of light.

            After lunch Quistis trailed back to her room. She listened to the radio more often now that she had had to give up her romance novels. Seifer and Zell went to fight in the Training Center, both betting they could defeat the most enemies in a certain time slot. Irvine was going to battle Squall on the PS2 but when the new student, Adriana, passed by, he was up and floating over. That left Selphie and Squall.

            "Let's go see the scientists again!" She chirped immediately, bouncing to her feet and then hopping in place until he agreed.

            As they walked down the hall she kept her arms wound around his own, her chatter echoing in his mind faintly as he lost himself in his thoughts. He wondered what would happen, again, if Quistis never claimed her sight back. How would they make her feel better after such a harsh blow? He felt the weight on his arm lift and it snapped him from his thoughts. Selphie had dropped behind and was crouching on the ground.

            "Selphie?" He asked, perplexed,

            She shot up and ran back to him, her arm finding his and a brilliant grin crossing her face, "I found a penny!"

            Squall rolled his eyes.


	29. Good News, More Trains

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Good News, More Trains

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

Inside the Chemistry Lab the machines built to test (since the ones back at the lab had been the full-sized ones much too large to bring over) were balanced on tables. Selphie ran over to look inside the glass window but she was rewarded with an empty box. Frowning she looked at Squall curiously and he simply pointed further down.

            One of the scientists, a fairly young man, was bent over and using an eyedropper to sample various liquids and mix them together. He had a palate of various chemicals in front of him and was ticking off names from a list as he went. When they approached he looked up and smiled wearily.

            "Bronze was an upper-level scientist, he graduated from one of the most prime universities. This poison-acid he made is very rich. What I have here are all the chemicals he used, assorted by their Ph levels, and then their opposites, the bases. Bronze heated some up, cooled others down, morphed some, and then did other things to still more chemicals. It's a tangled web to work with but we're making progress."

            "Do you think that you can counter it on a patient that has been inflicted for quite a long time?" Squall asked,

            "The damage isn't in her eye, it's on it. The whiteness you see isn't her actually eye, but its so close, so dangerously close, that you can't wipe it off without scratching her pupil. That would really damage her eye, we just need to dissolve it." 

            "So she'll be able to see again?" Selphie whispered, peeking over Squall's shoulder with wide-eyes,

            "Hopefully," The man replied cheerfully, "I think so."

            "Ooooooh—"

            Squall blinked and instantly covered his ears,

            "—YEEEEEEEAH!"

            The bright yellow girl leapt into the air, performed a peace sign and then dropped with a twirl, "Squall! Let's go! We should make this a surprise for Quistis but let's go find Irvy and Seify and Zelly-kins!" 

            "…Zelly-kins?"

            Selphie tore through the halls, Squall running to catch up with her. They went to the Training Room first where Seifer was just slashing through a floral enemy and Zell was sitting on the ground looking a bit dazed. Selphie ran over to him and helped him up, he had received a nasty hit from his opponent. 

            "Are you all right?" She asked in concern,

            "Yeah I—"

            "Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Selphie interrupted, hopping from one foot to the other,

            "You don't care about—"

            "Quisty's gonna get better!" Selphie squealed,

            Zell's eyes widened and Seifer ran over, "Are you sure?" He asked,

            "Yup yup!" 

            "We're not sure, just very confident," Squall allowed,

            "Same thing!" Selphie demanded, sticking out her tongue, "I'm going to get her a gift, hey, Squally, come shopping with me!"

            "I do owe you…" He managed,

            "YEAH!"

            Selphie towed him away while Seifer and Zell laughed. When they left Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

            "Miss Liquid Sunshine seems to have rubbed off on Mr. Icy Moon." 

            "I can't believe you just said Mr. Icy Moon." Zell stared, snickering,

            "Shut it, Chicken Wuss."

            "Aww." 

            Squall screeched to a stop, pulling Selphie back, when they saw Cid coming down the main stairs of Balamb. Jogging over Squall heralded the man's attention with a wave.

            "Ah, good afternoon Squall,"

            "Hello," Squall had to clamp a hand over a dancing Selphie's mouth quickly, "We have reason to believe Quistis will get better, but could you not tell her? Selphie wants to keep this a secret."

            "I think I can do that," Cid smiled pleasantly, happy to hear that possibly his best student, Quistis, would be back to normal soon.

            With that done Squall allowed Selphie to go back towing him out of Garden. She then insisted they take the train to Deling. Sighing but with a smile at her radiant face Squall bought them two tickets at the station and then they waited in the sun for their ride. 

~*~*~*~

Holy am I ever bad. Getting swept away from all these darling reviews and not replying like I'm supposed to! Here goes the list. In no particular order.

DBH: I won't be posting any lemony goodness here, but if you'd like I could make a 'half chapter' and host it on my site. I don't have anything against writing lemon or lime, in truth.

Aramaring: Heh, I think any guy would like a dominatrix Selphie. She wouldn't give them many chances to complain even if they did! And I have written a sort of epilogue, so the end isn't the complete end! It's okay that you're reading only the Squall-Selphie parts, as long as you enjoy it I'm happy!

Verdanii: You're very impressive, always reviewing. Makes me happy.

Shorty38: Another won over to the Selphie-Squall! Whoo! I admit, I'm sadly disappointed with the Final Fantasy series right now. It crumbled. I was really looking forward to Enix getting in there, shameless plug time, because of the old NES game Dragon Warrior IV, get an emulator and rom and play it, because it kicks Final Fantasy's ass. (DW came before FF). The game is superior. It just is.
    
    Satanic-Purple-Onion: I'm so touched that you find the fic humourous. I'm terrible at humour. I really am. "* jumps up in the air but falls quickly on stomache* gah!! All i feel is...pain.." lmao. That was hilarious. I love your reviews, they always make me smile. So you have a spy-mode too!? My friend and I do, it's hilarious to watch her creep around. Once she 'snuck' off without me, she's doing this spy creep all by herself while the rest of us crack up behind her. It was great. Holy Aries, an anime con right at my university. Hell yeah I'm going. You should like go…and find me…and stuff.
    
    Candace: You like my plot! I'm so happy! Juggling the two couples wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.
    
    Juliet3: Never fear, justice will be (is?) served.
    
    Frost: It is a change, having the comic relief originating from Squall. But that's what you get from having a strange pairing like Selphie-Squall. ^-~ And you're right, Quistis is _completely_ badass. Character development, no matter how slight, is really important to me. 
    
    Jade Stellar: Addicted to my humble fic?! You are really too kind! I had no idea it would turn out so popular! Whee! Zell's "I'll ring your bells" comment is a favourite of mine. I had a friend in my band class who was always said things like that. For instance: Teacher: "Tear your sheet at the perforated line." Brent: "I'll perforate YOUR line." And  Teacher: "We're going to play Jingle Bells" Brent: "I'll jingle your mom's bells!" oh Aries, I've never laughed so hard.
    
    Melancholy Dreamer: I'm glad you reviews me! I have TERRIBLE grammar, it's sad, I took English Honours, and you know what? They don't teach much grammar in it. So I'm afraid I don't always recognize the mistakes when I make them. It's weird, I do so love writing, it's my career of choice, but the technical bits escape me.
    
    Cassaline: I try to update fairly frequently. As I've mentioned, the story is actually finished. I'm just putting it out bit by bit to encourage more people to read it. It stays visible to more readers on the newly-in page this way. 
    
    Kerrie-chan: Aw, thanks! This was supposed to be so simple yet it turned out to be a really fun write for me.
    
    Daye: Will she blind will she not? Who knows! Asides from me.


	30. Strawberry

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Strawberry

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

 The book was laid out before him, shiny pages just waiting to be decorated. His hands smoothed them out then slowly he began to fill the pages. Thick black ink curved and curled, neat lines made precisely. Coloured paper cut and glued down. He wasn't the most artistic man in the world, but this had to look good. 

            With each page completed a quote was found, laid down, smoothed out, the cursive handwriting looking prime in shiny black ink. Scraps of paper littered the floor around him, but he ignored it, intent on his purpose. 

            Hours drifted by and soon it was done. There was a sigh of relief and then the book was closed. Perfect. 

            ~*~

            "TRAIN!"

            "Yes." Squall acknowledged absently, letting Selphie tow him aboard while she skipped around and performed her train dance,

            "We're going to come back and see a sunset too!" The brunette squealed, dancing a circle around Squall, which he stopped by hugging his arms around her tiny waist.

            She squeaked and then beamed and giggled. Squall rolled his eyes and rested his forehead in her hair,

            "Silly…"

            "Yup!" Selphie grinned and turned around kissing the tip of his nose and then running to the windows when the train started.

            Squall followed her with a rare smile on his face, watching the landscape blur by. Selphie hooked her arm in his and leaned against him, a sunny smile never leaving her lips. 

            Deling City had the best in all shops. Hugging a tan corduroy coat close to her tiny body, her hands peeking out of the faux-fur lines cuffs, Selphie darted from one shop to the next excitedly chattering about what to get Quistis.

            "You know, I think she'll really like what she looks like in black leather, maybe I'll get her clothes," Selphie said as she glanced inside a store across the street,

            Knowing what was coming Squall instantly darted across, a surprised Selphie at his side, clutching his hand,

            "You knew I was going to run, didn't you?" She asked, breathless on the other side,

            A tiny grin hit Squall, "Yup,"

            "You said YUP!" Selphie shrieked and hugged him, making the man blush and lowering his head.

            Inside they looked around. Squall found leather arm-guards that Selphie turned faintly pink over when he wore them without his jacket and just his muscle shirt. For Quistis they found a trench coat, miniskirt, and purse that the two teamed up to buy her. As they window-shopped down the street Squall paused at a jewelry store and looked at the rings.

            In a little box was a ring with a sapphire moon holding a diamond star in its cusps, and beside it was a gold and topaz sun. His heart slowed, thinking the pair would be perfect for him and Selphie…the last ring he had given away…no…that was too painful. Rinoa had left, she didn't belong in Garden, as Squall had been the only thing keeping her there and she had mistaken his friendship for her.

            "Selph," Squall spoke up, "I just saw one of my old friends from…uh…Galbadia, let's go get ice cream, I'll be right back, save us seats."

            "Ooh ice cream!" Selphie's eyes lit up and she tore off, her bags swinging at her sides.

            It had been all too easy. When Squall stepped inside he was amazed to find another treasure. A small necklace with a pendant was placed delicately on a mannequin's neck and shoulders; it was a crystal heart with a ruby flame in the middle. Squall gently picked it up and the two rings, hurriedly placing his orders and then left, knowing that the parcels would arrive in Balamb over the next few days.

            Selphie sat at a table for two, her eyes gazing at the menu until she heard the door open and Squall walk in. His grey-blue eyes seemed distant and she smiled, knowing he was deep in thought over something. He looked cute, the tiny pout in his lips, and the way his hair fell over one eye…Selphie sighed.

            "Did I take too long?"

            "Eh? Oh! No! It was just a sigh-sigh." Selphie blinked and turned pink once more.

            'She was thinking of me,' Squall thought wryly, enjoying the blush, "I think I'll have a sundae,"

            "Me too—"

            "Strawberry." They both finished in unison,

            Very quietly Squall replied, "Let's share."


	31. White Sink, Green Towel

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie hints) ::

Chapter Thirty: White Sink, Green Towel

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

 When the scientist tore through the hallways past the doctor's office, Dr. Kadowaki couldn't help but smile. The grin on the man's face was knowledge enough to know that he had succeeded. She watched him lunge up the stairs and into the elevator, a precious vial in his grasp, ready to show Cid, and then no doubt back down to Dr. Kadowaki herself. 

            Squall and Selphie had returned home late that night and, surprising everyone, Squall hadn't voiced a single complaint when Selphie recruited him for decorations. They went to a smaller student lounge and went to work, everyone eager for Quistis to wake up the next morning. 

            When the room was finished and in bright colours, Selphie took in a deep breath and smiled. Quistis would love it. It was festive, yet would hold only an intimate crowd, the blonde's favourite combination. Squall organized the gifts they have bought her on the table and then stood up, looking around. They had done a good job. 

            It was five in the morning, and both were tired. Unconsciously hooking his arm around her waist, Squall walked Selphie to her dorm and then blinked drowsily down at her,

            "The room looks good Selphie," He said softly, knowing that compliments to her party-planning ability were appreciated the most by her,

            "Aww, thanks Squally!" Selphie yawned a little and then leaned into him, hugging him tightly, "See ya tomorrow mornin'!" 

            Squall kissed her head and then drifted down the hall.

            Morning came all too slowly for the excited SeeDs. As usual Quistis rose from bed to feel the tags attached to her clothes and find her SeeD uniform which she slipped into with minor difficulty. In the bathroom she carefully found her toothbrush and toothpaste, having laid them out preciously on the side counter of her sink. Routine had become a necessity when she lost her sight.

            Grabbing her cane she swung outside and walked to the elevator. She dreaded the trips to Kadowaki's office but they, too, were necessity. In the office she sat down on the palate bed and raised her head. Taking off her sunglasses she began to unwind the bandage and soon Kadowaki was there, flashing lights into her eyes. 

            "We have a new medicine…"

            "Oh," Quistis couldn't even bother to feel excited,

            "Here, tilt your head back,"

            She did so and as soon as the first three drops hit her eyes Quistis let out a sharp hiss. It stung bitterly and when the next three came in, Quistis' eyes were streaming tears. 

            "Sorry, this will hurt." Kadowaki apologized, but her dark eyes were gleaming, some of the tears were pearled with whiteness. The film from Quistis' eyes.

            "I have to wash your eyes out with this, so brace yourself hon." The doctor said,

            "It's not too bad, just a shock," Quistis replied gamely.

            "Hey, Trepe, more drops? Though you'd be sick of those," Seifer's voice popped up as he strolled inside, a giant smile on his face,

            "Oh I am," Quistis sighed, but a small smile was on her lips, "What brings you here?"

            "Oh, just in the neighbourhood," Seifer replied, "Zell and I had another competition, and I'm…bleeding…"

            "Oh! Quistis, can you give yourself more drops, bow your head to get rid of them like before then start again. Seifer! Ugh, I can't believe you, come here you're getting blood on my floor."

            Quistis laughed lightly and kept on giving herself the burning medicine. It hurt so bad she was seeing red. As she kept going she heard Kadowaki making a fuss over Seifer who was laughing and proclaiming the wound wasn't that bad. Quistis finished the bottle and immediately re-wrapped her eyes. The darkness that flooded in shrouded the fact that the redness she had been seeing was still there…

            "Here, Quistis, let's go for a walk, I haven't see you in awhile babe," Seifer cajoled,

            "Seifer!" Quistis shrieked, hearing Kadowaki's smothered laughter,

            She allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders and steer her out, leading her in a walk around Garden. They set up easy conversation as they drifted around the school aimlessly. 

            "I got out of that class, by the way," Seifer announced,

            "Good! What did the Instructor say?" Quistis asked,

            "Shot me a dirty look but kept silent. Wisely enough," Seifer grinned,

            "Hah." Quistis felt the tiling underfoot change and knew she was going to hit the stairs soon. 

            Her friends, once realizing she could tell, had blissfully stopped telling her. Inside the elevator with five other students they fell silent and stood close together, Seifer's arm dropping to hold her against him by her waist. When the doors slid open they all trailed out and Quistis decided they must be going to one of the social lounges. 

            "Ah…I've got some of that medicine in my eyes still…is there a bathroom nearby?" Quistis asked, blinking against the grainy substance and tearing up instinctively,

            "My dorm's right over there, come on," Seifer took her hand and led her inside,

            In his bathroom Quistis turned on the tap and unwrapped her eyes, keeping them shut tightly against the stinging sensation. She cupped her hands and felt the smooth water pool there before splashing it into her face. It was odd. The blackness had turned white. Quistis frowned, why would it have done that? She kept staring at the white until…

            "It's a sink." She said, finally,

            "Yeah…" Seifer looked perplexed by her statement, staring at the back of Quistis' head,

            "Oh Hyne…oh Hyne… oh Hyne!" Quistis gasped,

            She grabbed a towel and dried off her face, the towel was green. Swallowing hard she whirled around, her eyes wide open, a startling crystal blue. Seifer felt reverberations ricochet up his spine. Her beautiful blue eyes…

            "Quistis, I…" Seifer began, his sea-green eyes open like saucers, mirroring her shocked expression,

            "Seifer! I can see!" Quistis gasped,

            "I love you Quistis." 

            Quistis felt dizzy at the words. Her heart hit her chest hard and threatened to stop. She licked her lips, staring at his face, memorizing what he looked like. Her knight. He had saved her. He had come back for her.

            "I love you too."

            Dazed he rushed forward and took her in his arms. Cuddling close, Quistis pressed her lips to his in a bruising passionate kiss.


	32. Lookin' Good in Leather

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Thirty-One: Lookin' Good in Leather

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

"What's taking them so long?" Selphie agonized, squirming in her seat,

            "Well, the medicine probably hasn't worked automatically," Zell shrugged, eyeing the bowl of chips in the middle of the table,

            "Zell, no," Selphie said absently, "How long do you think they'll take?"

            "Seifer will want to see her," Squall murmured, gazing off out the window,

            Selphie looked at him curiously which made Squall turn faintly pink, "Come on Selphie. He likes her, we all know this right?"

            "Seifer? Yeah, he's crazy about our Quisty," Irvine grinned roguishly, "that could be what's takin' them so long…ya know, Quistis doesn't mind Seifer that much either,"

            Selphie giggled behind her hand, making the gents laugh. In the middle of their laughter the door burst open and with a shriek Selphie jumped up and threw a handful of confetti she had been holding. Squall, Nida, and Xu all stood up, and Zell dove for the chips while Selphie was occupied.

            "SURPRISE!"

            Quistis, standing, her face pink and her eyes dazzling, stared and then her shoulders dropped and her eyes teared up. Seifer stood behind her, his arm on her shoulder smiling a tight smile that bordered on concealed giddiness. Quistis looked around the room, soaking up the vibrant colours. She stared at her friends, realizing she had taken the sight of them for granted as well. Numbly she moved in slowly and stared with wide eyes.

            "Selphie this is beautiful," She whispered, touched,

            "Quisty!" Selphie pounced and cuddled the blonde happily,

            Quistis returned the hug just as tightly and then was alternatively hugged by every one else in the room. A few times she was reduced to tears by the looks of love she received from her friends but soon she was laughing and sitting on a couch between Seifer and Selphie. Squall and Irvine shared another couch and Zell, Nida and Xu were on the other. 

            "We have gifts for you Quistis!" Selphie grinned, pulling a few packages forward,

            "Oh, you shouldn't have!" Quistis exclaimed, her heart breaking at the generosity of her companions, the day had been so eventful.

            She opened the first one and grinned, looking over the leather clothes with excitement. Instantly her eyes found Squall and Selphie, it was obvious who had picked these out.

            "These are great," She said, eyes dancing,

            "Now you can look as badass and sexy as Squally!" Selphie chirped, "I want to get a picture of us all dressed like that,"

            "Now _that_ would make a good picture," Irvine nodded with a smirk,

            "I love them," Quistis nodded, folding everything back up and carefully putting it aside,

            "Next is from me," Irvine announced, passing her a new one.

            Quistis opened it up carefully and then her eyes widened, holding up a sculpture, "How…?"

            "We're not sure ourselves, I think it's a gift from both me and Shiva. I went back to the training room to get your whip, and I found it there, it won't melt, we tried." Irvine said appreciatively.

            Quistis stared and held it up to the light. Frozen in a pointed shard of ice was the canine tooth of the T-Rexasaur she had fought. It was suspended perfectly in the stone-gold ice. Irvine had made a base for it, so she didn't have to touch the cold glassy ice. Setting it down with the utmost care Quistis thanked Irvine profusely and went on to the next. From Zell she received studded leather gloves, fingers cut out. He explained it was to go with her outfit and make her truly lethal, Quistis laughed and tried them on, they fit perfectly. Xu had bought her a crystal vase and filled it with white roses, and from Nida she received a stack of books, including a few romances that she blushed over.

            Last up was her present from Seifer. Quistis could barely stop her hands from trembling when she thought of the last words he had spoken to her. Automatically her heart had started pounding again and she looked at him for a brief moment before she undid the wrapping.

            Inside was a book and curiously she opened the cover. A hand flew to her mouth and her tears rose up afresh. Pictures of every sunrise for the past week. Pictures of Garden. Pictures of Selphie nearly losing their lunches. Pictures of her friends hanging out, one of her posing to Xu in her leather. Quistis hadn't even known he was there. There were photos of  everything she had missed, but it was the sunrises that touched her the most. The crimson-flooded skies, painted gold clouds with the soft pink overtones and dusky blue skies to light them up. As tears cascaded gently down her cheeks she sifted through the pages. 

            At the very back, suspended in the middle of the page, was a crystal heart pendant on a gold chain. In the middle was a flame, shaped from a ruby, and underneath:

            "To Quistis Trepe, my one and only love, who allowed me to break through her icy heart and thaw it from within, I'll love you forever, Seifer Almasy."

            Quistis hiccupped and then promptly buried her face in Seifer's chest. He laughed lightly and wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissing her cheek while their friends cooed and looked at the book while Quistis composed herself anew.

            "You guys…are the best, the best friends in the world," Quistis sniffled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand and smiling sheepishly, "I love you guys so much."

            "Aw Quisty, we love you too!" Selphie waved a hand in front of her eyes, holding back her own tears, "I'm so, so, so glad you can see again."

            Quistis nodded but couldn't say anything, she was whole again, and now her heart wasn't frozen.

~*~*~*~

It's not over!!!


	33. The End

~*~ When Did This Happen? ~*~

:: Seiftis. Squffie hints. (Quistis x Seifer, Squall x Selphie) ::

Chapter Thirty-Two: The End.

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft. Not Silver.

 Selphie sighed happily. She was cleaning up the lounge with Squall, and they were nearly done. It was a success and everyone had left happily and refreshed. A job done well. As she stacked the last box near the door she turned and found Squall gazing out the window again. Selphie joined him and she gasped and then cuddled his arm. The sky was a dark cerulean, with a tangerine sun just dipping lower, laced in gold. Suspended above it was a silver-blue moon and a scattering of stars. No wonder Quistis had been distraught over missing such sights. Squall looked down at her, emotion pooling in his stormy eyes. Selphie became lost in the gaze and was only dimly aware when he pulled her in front of him and slipped something on to her finger,

            "I want you to be my sunshine Selphie," He whispered huskily, "And I want to be your moon."

            Selphie's eyes widened and her eyebrows drew into a concerned frown. Squall was serious at all times, but this time there was something more. She looked down at her hand and then her lips parted. A sapphire crescent moon with a diamond star glittered up to her. When her head snapped up to Squall she saw him holding his hand up, and a gold and topaz sun reflected the sunset's light back at her. Swallowing past the lump in her throat Selphie tried to speak but she couldn't. Squall grinned, having for once rendered the brunette silent. Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers, then let his mind reel when she threw her arms around his neck and intensified the kiss.

            Up two levels on a balcony just above their companions Quistis stared out at the breathtaking view. Seifer was behind her with his arms coiled around her, cheek resting against her head as they stood in silence.

            "You'll stay in Garden now, won't you?" Quistis asked faintly,

            "I have to," Seifer whispered back, "I can't be torn away from the beautiful blue eyes that hold me here."

The End. 

(Epilogue coming ^^)

.

.

.

.

.

Mmm it's reply-to-reviews time again!

DBH: You're SO going to love the epilogue. And yes! More Selphie-Squall!

Aramaring: Tee, would you be even happier if I told you I might do another Selphie-Squall?

CrystalTyres: Oh! Crying bad! At least they're joyful tears though. I hope this update it soon enough for you!!
    
    Satanic-Purple-Onion: I'm soon to be 19…I find everything funny still too. But compared to some people I'm a youngin'. Thanks for the anime con link too! Happy, happy Quistis indeed!
    
    Candace: Big stupid grins ROCK. 

Juliet3: A made your morning happy? Awesome! I love good mornings, especially when the sun is out and shining into my room *^^* , it's cute, 'cause both you, Emrelle Elendal and DisturbedVenus said "YAY", made me happy.

Jade Stellar: I wanted to make them really special, I just wish the rings existed in real life ;_;.
    
    Emrelle Elendal: Ah! Bad! Review more! Just kidding, you don't have to, they ARE appreciated though ^^. Emma, you so silly! Riete, Yeah! Heh, Quisty really rocks. My favourite character. I'm making this last bit lag, mainly because I'm so sad it's ending. ;_;
    
    123: Aw thanks, I wanted some character development in there. This fic was supposed to be a lot shorter though, so I'm glad it turned out. I applaud your happy dance, I love doing those! Sadly the ficlet will be over soon, 'tis true. Makes me want to cry.

DisturbedVenus: Why thank you m'dear, compliments like that are always appreciated. Yeah, I thought Seifer should break through and get out what he feels. Go him! Sweetness is what I do best.

Thank you guys so much! 


	34. Epilogue!

Epilogue: When Did This Happen?

Disclaimer: Squaresoft not Silver.

~Silverium. –Yes, I'm crying too--

With a long tired yawn Irvine slowly sat up from his bed, stretching out his arms and grimacing. His hair fell in loose auburn waves around his shoulders and back and lazily the cowboy stood up and tied it back as he wandered to the bathroom. The sun hadn't risen yet, it was complete blackness outside. A cruel morning for the senior SeeDs.

The SeeDs had a new mission, and it called for a 5am wake up. Knowing that the rest of Garden would be asleep, Irvine dressed in shorts and a loose tee shirt. They had a final briefing before an hour break to get dressed and pack so the SeeDs would all show up in their pajamas. As Irvine shut his door and locked it he saw an adorable fresh-out-of-bed Selphie swaying as she walked like a tiny penguin, head tilting back and forth to her own rhythm. 

            "Mornin'" Irvine greeted warmly.

            Selphie was rubbing one eye, the other staring widely at him, a shock of green against her pale skin. She was dressed in a long cotton button down with pale blue stripes slashing vertically and the shirt in general was huge on her, falling mid-thigh. When she was within two feet of her tall friend she burst into smiles and waved energetically,

            "Let's go see who's up! I wanna get to the cafeteria first! Whee!" She chirped, taking off excitedly.

            Irvine laughed at her cheerfulness and followed, his long strides catching up with her. When they reached there the two blondes, Seifer and Quistis, were sitting at a table. Seifer was leaning back in his chair, eyes shut, his head resting against Quistis' as she snuggled against his side sipping her coffee. Selphie squealed at the sight, waking Seifer up, and Quistis had to fight to keep her coffee from spilling. Her eyes were glazed over with sleepiness but were soon blinking with new-found clarity as her and Seifer sat up straighter. 

            "How long have you been up?" Seifer accused wearily,

            "Seven minutes!" Selphie beamed,

            "Hyne…she really is happy all the time…" Seifer muttered.

            Irvine pulled up a chair and ordered some coffee as well while Selphie found the largest mug she could and filled it with hot chocolate. She was rambling on about pink marshmallows when Quistis gently interrupted her.

            "Zell and Squall?" Quistis asked,

            "Squall's coming, I woke him up," Selphie announced, "And I kicked Zell's door as I passed."

            Sure enough moments later Zell and Squall appeared. Zell was shirtless and in shorts, looking dazed, Quistis chuckled at his appearance and made her way to get him some cold water. Seifer watched her as she went, her loose pink pants swishing as she went. He was half surprised she hadn't come out in her uniform. Though with that cute white tank top he was pretty glad she didn't. Quistis had a figure that could kill. Seifer nearly purred. When Quistis returned she smiled and gave the nearly asleep Zell his water. He muttered softly and began to drink it down, looking more alert with every swallow. The boys were not morning-people, that much was obvious. As Quistis looked over at Squall to offer him something she stopped and did a double take. 

            There was a long period of silence-filled confusion where Irvine looked at Quistis and then to Squall. Squall. Irvine looked at Selphie. Then back at Squall. Selphie. Squall.

            Squall raised his delicate eyebrows in a deadly manner. Bare-chested like Zell he stood clad only in cotton pajama pants, white with pale blue stripes slashing vertically…

            "Oh…my…" Irvine turned faintly pink, his indigo eyes flared.

            Quistis swallowed and stuttered something before promptly burying her face in between Seifer's neck and shoulder. Seifer frowned, and shared a puzzled look with Zell until Squall passed by Selphie to sit down. There was a choking sound as Zell fumbled drinking and soft muttering from Seifer. The tall blonde wrapped his arms around a shaking Quistis who couldn't even manage the motor skills to pick up her coffee. It sat neglected on the table, cooling. 

            Squall said nothing. The entire ordeal had gone straight over Selphie's head. 

            The silence was broken when Xu came down with folders and paper, passing them out swiftly and launching into her discussion.  The mission was sub-standard, an easy breeze to keep them in shape. Her rattled off the information easily as if she had been awake for hours. Stoic and straight-backed she appeared as Quistis did any hour but 5am. 

            "Partners are Quistis, Seifer, and Zell, and Irvine, Selphie and Squall," 

            "Whee!" Selphie jumped up and performed a small dance of happiness.

            Xu watched Selphie silently and looked back down to her clipboard. Then she looked back up. Squall had a smug smile on his face. Selphie…oh Hyne.

            "Er…right…so you will—Seifer, stop playing with Quistis' hair and pay attention," Xu snapped, "—all go to the Shumi Village, but once there one team will head over to the tribal plains of the Ninishka People. After—Seifer! Hand. Off. Quistis. Quistis, stop giggling,"

            "Oh lighten up Xu, they're doing no harm," Selphie smiled radiantly,

            "Don't even get me started on you, Selphie," Xu stared in exasperation,

            "What did a do?!" The brunette squealed with a pout,

            Here Quistis lost her composure completely and had to leave them to clean up the coffee she had spilt when her knee had accidentally smacked the table.

            "Matching set with your boyfriend?" Xu looked darkly at them,

            Innocently Selphie quipped back, "Oh, they're not a set, I stole his shirt in the morning when I woke up, while he was asleep, it was just lying behind the pillow beside me."

            Xu smacked her forehead as Irvine and Seifer burst into loud laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review! Love me! Cherish me! Okay, you don't have to do the last two, but the first…well, I'd appreciate it. ::hands out tissues::

So, how many of you were won over to the Selphie-Squall side of life? ^-~ And all you readers who never reviewed, please, please, please review. For all those new people who have reviewed, THANK YOU! Hugs, plushies, and dessert for all!

Emrelle Elendal: I went back and extended the epilogue as much as I could. Sorry!

123: If I ever get the time I'd adore writing another adventure/romance that is more in-depth. I'll see what I can cook up, okay? I'll try, I really will. Were you thinking same series? New pairings? Old?

Kerrie-chan: Ooh, I really hope everyone likes the epilogue. Man, I'm going to be so sad after I post it.

Jade Stellar: Eeeee! Hugs! I love hugs! ::hugs back lots:: Awwwww!!!

Melancholy Dreamer: Don't cry! There's still the epilogue! Well. Actually. No doubt you just read it. Eh…that didn't work…

j-selphie-u: If University and work don't kick my tender tush then I'd love to write another one.

Escawing: Booyakisha! Won another to the Selphie-Squall!

Aramaring: Heh! I'd love to do another Selphie-Squall, I love that pairing so much. Best fic ever read? Whoa. I'm overly flattered, warm and fuzzy inside. Super Selphie Dominatrix! Booyakisha!  A moment surely never to be forgotten! You are one of my favourite readers, I'm so glad you reviewed so many times I cannot express how much it means! I've never had so many reviews in my life!!


	35. NEW FICcoming soon

Holy hell. It's the return of your favourite author (hah…j/k) Silverium. Thank you all SO much, every review was read and cherished. I am working on a new fanfic, Selphie X Squall, longer, so don't expect blossoming romance in the first few chapters, it's sort of a mystery/action romance. Should be good. So be on the look out for Emerald Storms. My new fic. Coming…hopefully soon.

~S.


End file.
